A Twilight Story Still Forever
by TwiHard01TeamEdward
Summary: My FanFiction is about before Edward Cullen is a vampire, he is friends with Bella Swan and he is in love with her. Will she ever find out? What will she do when Edward has to leave he to become a VAMPIRE will she ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1: Forks

**A Twilight Story (Still Forever)**

By TwiHard01TeamEdward

BELLA'S P.O.V

Ch.1

Renee- Bella, guess what?  
Bella-What mom?  
Re- We're moving back to forks  
B-Mom really? To forks*I hope it's true I hope it's true*  
Re-Yes Bella, maybe in a week or two  
B-Really. Oh mom thank you it made my day*wow. We're really going back to forks, I'm going to see my old friends there  
oh, how I missed them so much it's been 5 years and we never really saw each other. I hope they can still remember me, and most importantly my best friend Edward. I think he changed so much now.*

(Flashback, when they where kids. 9 years old)  
Edward-Bella come on, let's play at the beach.*Edward knocking on my door. we always liked to go the beach and play and the sand  
sometimes we go to the amusement park and ride with the different rides like our favorite ride the carousel wherein I will I ride the horse  
and he will stand beside me sometimes we sat on the carriage it really depends on our mood*  
Bella-I'm coming Edward  
E-Come on faster you're so slow. Come on Bella  
B-Okay okay.*ugh why does Edward such in a hurry today. I slowly came out of my room.*okay let's go*I grabbed his arm and walked toward his foster dad. Edward and his brothers and sisters were adopted by Mr. Cullen the great doctor here in Forks and his wife Mrs. Cullen who is one of the interior designer here in Forks. Dr. Cullen sometimes drives us to the beach/ the amusement park, sometimes it's my dad it really depends on their schedules*  
E-Buckle your seat belt Bella*he opened the door me and I slide in and he slide in after me*  
B-Hello Dr. Cullen  
CARLISLE-Hello Bella. How are you?  
B-I'm great, you?  
Ca-I'm fine. So Edward what time I'm goanna pick you two?  
E- Maybe three? Bella what do you want?  
B- Anytime.  
E- Okay dad. Three o'clock  
Ca- Okay, I'll call you when If can't pick you okay? Are you two goanna eat lunch there?  
E-Yes, Bella wants to eat there,  
Ca-Oh okay.  
*after five minutes of not talking we arrive at the beach*  
Ca-Okay here we are. You two take care okay?  
E- Yes dad.  
B- Yes Dr. Cullen.  
Ca- Edward, take care of Bella okay. You know how clumsy she is. No offense Bella  
B-It's okay Dr. Cullen  
E-Okay dad  
Ca-I'll see you later bye*he dropped us of in the entrance and then he leaves*  
E-Okay Bella you heard my dad, I have to take care of you. So that means you'll listen to me  
B-Okay Edward. Whatever you say  
*Edward played my entrance fee and we went inside he carried my bag and placed it on a small bench there. I ran toward the beach *


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

Ch.2

BELLA'S P.O.V

E-Bella wait for me *I looked back and saw him running after me. I ran faster but I tripped. I suddenly sat and wait for Edward to come over*  
E-Now that's what you get from running away from me. Here let me look  
B-no*I covered my legs. I saw a small wound and it bleed only a little*  
E-Let me see  
B- No*he sat down and he put his arm on my shoulder and he strokes my hair*  
E-Fine*he stare at my face*  
B-Hmmp  
E-Don't be stubborn Bella*he stood up*  
B-Fine *I extended my arm so he can pull me up*  
B-Thanks Eddie  
E-Your welcome Ms. Clumsy  
B-I'm not clumsy  
E-Yeah right, come on I'm hungry  
B-Okay*I runs beside him*  
E-So what are we going to eat?  
B-You know what I want *I climbed on his back and rested my head on his shoulder*  
E-Bella  
B-Yes Eddie?  
E-Do you eat anything  
B-Yes why?  
E-You are so light. I wonder if Renee's feeding you  
B-Of course she is*I playfully smacks him*  
E-I'm just kidding but seriously do you eat anything?  
B-Yes  
E-Oh, come on get down  
B-Why?  
E-We're using my bike  
B-But why?  
E-I don't want to walk all the way to the restaurant  
B-Okay  
E-Come on jump on*I ride on the back and hugged his stomach*

B I K I N G

*Suddenly he slowly and let go of the bike and raised his hand up high, and in a blink of an eye we bumped on a tree. I fell on the sand and he fell on top of me. I gave him a sad look and he stare at my face. He leans in slowly. I closed my eyes, what would he do now. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and he was trying to hold back his laughter but he fails and burst out laughing. GRR. I hate him*


	3. Chapter 3: A Night Out

Ch.3

BELLA'S P.O.V

E-Look at what your clumsiness did to us*he stood up*  
B-It's not my fault*I extended my hands again and he pulled me up*  
E-This is all yours Bella  
B-It's not *I frowned*  
E-Fine hop on  
B-I'm not goanna hop in there, I don't want to fall down again*I crossed my hands on my chest*  
E-Then we will have to walk to the restaurant  
B-Its fine with me  
E-Okay let's go.*started walking*  
B-Okay*I jumped on his back again*

5 MINUTES WALKING

E-Bella we're here  
B-Thanks Edward. You're the best  
E-I know. Now let's go inside  
W-Table for two sirs?  
E-Yes thank you  
B-This place is nice  
E-Not really, they just cook tasty crabs here  
W-What's your order sir?  
E- I want 2 crabs, 3 Brazilian rice, and 500g of butter shrimp and a liter of ice tea.  
B-I'm not goanna eat that all  
E- We will share and you have to eat a lot  
B-What if I didn't eat a lot  
E-Then I'll be mad at you  
B-*I scowled , he's so unfair, he knows that I can't stay or bear him mad at me*  
B-Fine, you are so unfair hate you  
E-Sure*he laughs*I know you can't hate me forever  
W-Kid, are you sure you're going to pay all the bill? It will cost you a lot of money  
E-I'll pay. I have my card  
W-Are you sure, you're not playing?  
E- Of course not. Here's my card*shows him the card*  
W-Are you sure your Edward?  
E-Yeah I'm Edward Antony Mason Cullen. Here's my school id  
W-Oh I'm sorry sir  
E-No problem, just make sure the food's fast, we're hungry  
W-Okay sir

Five minutes later and the food's ready

E-Bella, don't touch that crab  
B-Why?  
E-You might get hurt, it's too pointy  
B-Fine  
E-I'll just do it for you  
B- I fell like a 2 year old  
E-Here  
B- Thanks Eddie. Thanks for everything  
E-Sure Bella  
B-Thanks again*I hugged him*


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

Ch.4

BELLA'S P.O.V

REALITY

R- Bella?  
B- Yes mom?  
R-Let's eat dinner  
B-Okay mom  
R-After tomorrow you should go to the mall and buy winter outfits  
B-Mom I don' have enough money to shop  
R- I know that's why I'm giving you a thousand dollar  
B-Thousand dollars? I'm not using that money mom, just saved it  
R-It's not mine; it's from Dr. Carlisle and Esme, a late birthday gift.  
B-Oh  
R-You should call them  
B-Okay *calls*

RING RING RING

Carlisle-Hello?  
B-Carlisle  
Ca-Oh Bella how are you?  
B-I'm great you?  
Ca- Just fine.  
B-Oh that's good I just want to thank you for the gift  
Ca-Oh no problem Bella  
B-Thanks again  
Ca-Your welcome  
B- Um is Edward there?  
Ca- Edward?  
B-Yeah  
CA-Oh I'm sorry but he's not here tonight, he went out  
B- Oh I see, can you tell him I said hi?  
Ca-Sure thing Bella  
B-Bye and good night  
Ca-Okay goodnight

EAT

I wonder where's Edward today I haven't talk to him for 5 days. Carlisle said that they're busy, they never even called back. Maybe Edward's busy with his girlfriend but if he has one, why didn't he tell me? Maybe he doesn't want me to know? I start looking again at our childhood pictures. I saw one picture, our last childhood picture.

*FLASHBACK*

B-*I sighed. I can't believe we're moving. I can't believe my parents could do this to Me.*  
E-Bella? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?  
B-Edward, promise me that you will not be mad at me  
E- I don't know  
B-Promise me  
E-Okay I promise  
B*I sighed once more .Here it goes* Edward we're moving to Arizona this Saturday  
E-Nice joke Bella. Now what's really bothering you.  
B- I'm not kidding, its true we're moving  
E- I don't know what to say  
B-Edward please  
E-I'm not mad, I think we should go *he runs to the parking lot not waiting for me. He's really mad at me. I frowned*  
B-*we didn't talk in the car*  
E-Take care Bella*he finally said, not looking at me. He looks like crying*  
B-You too Edward*I frowned. I tried to stop the tears coming from my eyes. I hope he understand that I don't want to leave him. That, moving thing is my parent's idea not-mine. I ran out of their car to my room. I took my body to my bed and cried. Edward will never talk to me again. *  
*I cried all night until I fell asleep*


	5. Chapter 5: Reality

Ch.5

BELLA'S P.O.V

*I can feel someone stroking my hair. I slowly opened my eyes*  
E-Good morning Bella  
B-Edward?*I immediately sat and hugged him* I thought you're mad at me*I started to tear up*  
E-Bella you know I can't be mad at you. Please don't cry  
B-But you were so upset yesterday  
E- I was. I'm sorry at how I acted last night  
B-It's okay,

REALITY

MORNING

I didn't realize that I fell asleep staring at our picture. I'm so excited to go back to Forks. I miss my friends back there. I immediately run downstairs and said goodbye to my school friends here.

SATURDAY

R-Bella comes on faster. I don't want to be late in our flight  
B-Yes mom just a minute I'm coming *I packed up the childhood things and wore the jacket Edward gave me 2 years ago. It still fit me well. I immediately run down*  
B-Okay mom I'm ready  
R-Okay  
B-Where's dad?  
R-At the airport already  
B-Okay let's go

FORKS  
HOUSE  
R-Bella?

B-Yes mom?  
R-Are you done in your room?  
B-Yeah. Umm mom, mind if I go for a walk?  
R-Okay, sure just be careful and be back before evening  
B-Okay mom bye dad bye mom  
Ch-bye Bella  
R-Wait are you going to the Cullen's?  
B-Probably not  
R-Okay bye

*Hmm I wonder what are they doing today? I haven't seen them for years. I bet they look good, they always looked good. I walked to the park not really watching where I was going when I bumped in to someone and I fell on my butt  
B-Wow*I whispered*  
?!?!-I'm sorry*an angel voice apologized. I looked up and saw a tall guy with bronze hair in front on me. Wow he looks good. He reached up to my hand and he pulled me up. I suddenly remembered Edward*  
B-I'm sorry  
E- It's okay Ms. Clumsy *Ms. Clumsy? I looked at the guy again down to his neck and I saw a necklace named EDWARD. I stare at him and gave him a hug*  
B-Edward! *I hugged him tightly. I put my hand on his face and stroke it lightly* Wow you changed a lot  
E-*He laughs*  
B- I think you have a lot of girlfriends now  
E-No  
B- I don't believe you  
E-You have to. Wow I bet you didn't changed at all. You're still clumsy  
B-I'm not clumsy*pulling away*  
E-Right, so you still have the necklace?  
B- Of course*I said showing him the necklace*  
E-Hmm why don't we go to my house, so you can see the others  
B-Sure I missed them so much

CULLEN'S HOUSE

E-Mom? Dad? Alice? Emmett? Rose? Jasper?  
*Edward calls his family as we walked down to their house. Slowly his family came one by one. I don't know who Alice was, Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper.*  
E- Guys this is Bella, I mean Isabella swan *he smiled* this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper  
Alice-Wow! Bella you're still beautiful  
B-Thanks you too  
Ro-No wonder Edward...(NEVER LOVED ANYONE ELSE)  
E-Stop it Rosalie  
B-What is it?*I asked politely*  
Ro-Nothing. Good to have you back  
B-Wow I miss all of you guys  
Jas-Wow you still have the jacket gave you  
B- Of course*I smiled. I kept it because I like Edward since we we're kids and I never told him*  
*Edward put his hands on my waist and pulls my body closer to him. Which creeps me out a little bit* (WHY WOULD HE DO THIS IF HE DOES'T NOT LIKE HE MORE THAN A FRIEND?)  
Em-So Bella how's your summer?  
B- Summer? *then a flashback came*


	6. Chapter 6: Picture

Ch.6

FLASHBACK  
BELLA'S P.O.V  
It was dark and I was alone in the house. My parents attended some party while I choose to stay at home. I was watching TV when my ex-boyfriend came. We were over I saw him cheating on me, so I decided to break up with him

B-Michael? What are you doing here?  
M-Hey Bells please come back to me. I need you. I love you. Please I promise not to do that again  
B-No, we are over  
M-No*then he locked the door and ran towards me, and he started to kiss me roughly. I tried to fight back but he's strong (MAYBE AR STORG AS EDWARD). He pulled down my shorts and underwear. And a minute after I felt him inside me (I ONLY WISHED EDWARD COULD HAVE BEEN MY FIRST). It hurts like hell. I tried shouting but he kissed me and goes deeper inside me which really hurts me more* HELP! PLEASE STOP! *I cried and someone came*  
B-Mom! Dad!*I cried in pain*  
CH-What are you doing to my daughter?

REALITY

B-My summer was fine I mean um, great  
ES-Oh okay, I'll just cook food for everyone  
E-We'll be in my room  
Es-Okay

EDWARD'S ROOM

I looked around his room and noticed nothing much change its still the same but different position and also his bed changed in to something more mature unlike when we were kids it was a car. I also saw a picture of me a present picture and our childhood pictures.

B-How did you get this?*I asked lifting my picture up*  
E-I asked one  
B-From who?  
E-Your mother  
B-Right

E-So what are we going to do?  
B-Umm? What about just like when we we're kids?  
E- Like?  
B-Drawing each other  
E-Sure *laughs*  
B-Wait I changed my mind  
E-Why? I like this idea'  
B-You'll draw me like a freak  
E-I won't I promise  
B-Really?  
E-Really.  
B-Okay, come on

*Edward gave me a sketch pad and a pencil. He started to drew me so did I*

Meanwhile

E-I'm done  
B-Let me see  
E-Let me see yours first  
B-No let me see yours  
E-Yours  
B-I'm not yet done  
E-Liar  
B-What?  
E-I know you're done  
B-How did you know?  
E-I saw it  
B-You're unfair  
E- I know *he smiled*  
B-Hmm  
E-Bella can I ask you something?*he looks serious*  
B-Okay sure what it is?  
E-*He sighed*what happened in summer?  
B-*I gulped*h-h-how did you know?  
E-I don't know, now tell me what happened  
B-No  
E-Just tell me Bella  
B-No Edward  
E-You're still stubborn  
B-I know  
E-If you do not tell me then I'll ask your parent*he stood up and ready to walk to the door when I pulled his hand*  
B-No Edward  
E-Then tell me  
B-Fine, but promise me that you will not stay away from me  
E-I promise and why would I stay away from you  
B-Just promise me  
E-Okay okay I promise  
B-This summer I got....  
E- Pregnant?  
B-No!  
E-Then what? I guess that's the worst can happen in a teenager  
B- No mine was worst  
E-Oh. Tell me  
B-This summer my ex-boyfriend r-r-raped me*I looked up and looked into his eyes. I saw the mad eyes the anger and pain*


	7. Chapter 7: Knock Knock

Ch.7

E-What?!?!*he looked like he will burst* how? When? What's his name? I'm goanna kill him where is he?!  
B-Edward no please, he is already in jail. Please don't tell anyone  
E-*I heard him sighed*okay I'm sorry for what happened to you. I promise I won't tell anyone B-Thanks. Its okay, we'll forget about it okay?  
E-Anything for you Bella

KNOCK

E-Come in  
Es-Edward the foods ready  
E-Okay we're coming  
Es-Okay  
E-Come on Bella  
B-Sure wait. WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS?!?!*I almost yelled*  
E-So you can miss me*he smiled*  
B-I hate you  
E-Right  
B-I'm was so worried about you  
E-I'm sorry  
B*I smiled* I missed you so much. just don't do that again  
E-Yes ma'am

*We laughed and headed back to their kitchen to eat*

Al-Come on Bella  
B-Yeah yeah-  
Em- I can see that you still don't eat a lot  
Al-Yeah your so skinny  
E-Just like before

Es-You should eat a lot, Edward's always worried if you already ate  
B-Oh I'm sorry *Wow I didn't know Edward care that much about me*

AL-Bella!  
B- Yes?  
Al- Stay here tonight  
B-For?  
Al- A sleepover.  
B-I don't know  
AL-Please please please Bella? I miss you  
B-*I looked at Edward, he grinned at me* I-I-I  
Al-Please Bella?*using her puppy dog eyes*  
B-Fine I hate you Alice  
Al-Yeah I know you can't hate me forever  
B-She still doesn't change*I sighed*  
E-She's still Alice  
Em-Still annoying  
Al- Yeah yeah just talk like I'm not here  
*we laughed*  
B-So I would sleep in Edward's room right?  
Al-If that's okay with you  
B-Okay  
Al-So come on  
B-To where?  
Al- Shopping  
B-Shopping? No way  
Al-Why not?  
B-I have my clothes and I don't want to shop with you. You'll just dress me up  
Al-Of course that what's shopping for  
B-No  
Al-Fine be stubborn  
B-Thanks come on Edward I'll go get my clothes *I pulled his hands toward his car*  
B-Come on Edward  
E-Okay okay


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepover

Ch.8

BELLA'S P.O.V

MY HOUSE

B-Mom dad  
Re-Oh Bella, Edward your here  
Ch-Edward is that you?  
E-Yes  
Ch-You changed a lot. Still handsome  
E-Thank you Charlie  
B-Mom mind if I stay in the Cullen's tonight?  
Re-Sure no problem  
B-Thanks mom  
Ch-Be careful  
B-Thanks dad  
Ch-Edward take care of my baby girl  
E-Of course Charlie  
B-I'll just go get my stuff  
E-I'll help you  
B-Thanks

We walked to my room and get all my stuff, clothes.

E-Mind if I check your room  
B-Okay sure no problem  
E-Wow you still have this pad?*he raised the pad that we used to draw on*  
B-Of course  
E-Oh  
B-I'm done come on Eddie  
E-What did you said?  
B-Eddie*I smiled widely*  
E-Eddie huh?*he started tickling me*  
B-Okay, okay I'm sorry Edward  
E-That's better *he smiled picking up my bag*  
I Slowly opened the door and looked back at him  
B-*I smiled* Thanks EDDIE  
E-What*I started running down and he followed me*  
B-Bye mom, bye dad *I said running around our table*  
Re-Bye Bella  
Ch-okay bye guys take care, and be careful  
B-Yes dad  
E-Of course Charlie  
*I started running outside and he follows me without hesitation I thought I was winning and he would give up but I was wrong and unfortunately he got to me and gave me a tight hug. Suddenly our faces are so close to each other, which is awkward so we both pulled away* (I WISHED I COULD HAVE KISSED HIM)  
E-Come on Alice is waiting for us  
B-Okay  
We Arrive silently to their house I don't know why Edward's so quiet  
B-Edward tell me something  
E-What do you want to know?  
B- Hmm. Do you have a girlfriend or HAD a girlfriend?*I asked him staring at him*  
E-None  
B-Why?  
E-I just don't want to have one. Well do you have a boyfriend?  
B-None also  
E-Why?  
B-I just don't fall in love with……. (What I didn't say was I don't fall in love with other people other than you Edward) like having one  
E-Oh *he smiled*  
B-What?  
E- Nothing. Okay we're here  
B-Thanks Ed---  
E-What?*he smiled*  
B-Edward *I tried to smile*  
E-Better

All evening we watched TV and played truth or dare  
Ro-Oaky Bella it's your turn  
Al-Yeah truth or dare  
B-Dare, okay what should I do?  
Em-Um. Kiss Edward for about 30 seconds  
E-Err. I don't think that's (OMG THANK YOU EMMETT, BUT TO BELLA IT JUST A GAME)  
B-Okay that's fine with me (OMG YES)  
*Oh my I got to kiss Edward, but I know for him it's just a game.*  
E-Are you sure?  
B- Yes why not?  
E-Nothing  
Al-Okay ready  
*I sat so close in front of Edward and stare at his face*  
Jas-Okay now  
*I leaned in and kissed him, he just sat there motionless*  
Al-Now stop  
*I pulled away and smiled at him* EDDIE* I whispered*  
E-That's it*He started getting up so I ran quickly around their house. Running around again to their dinning table.*  
E-You're not getting away with this  
B-Right *I laughed hard*  
*Then Carlisle and Esme showed up*  
Ca- Hey kids  
B-Hello and good evening  
Es-Be careful okay?  
B-Thanks  
E-*suddenly he laugh, what's wrong with him?*  
B-Fine I quit mercy Edward  
*I run back to the others and sit quietly a little breathless*  
B-I'll stop. I promise NOT  
E-*He just stares at me*  
Em-You two act like kids  
E-Are you jealous?  
Em-Of course not  
E-Right  
al-Okay Emmett your turn  
Em-Okay DARE  
E- I dare you to  
Ro-Dress up like a girl


	9. Chapter 9: Wet

Ch.9

BELLA'S P.O.V

Em- What? Are you nuts?  
Ro- No. Just do it  
Em-No. I quit  
Al-Oh please don't be such a baby  
Em-I'll do anything but not dress up  
Ro_*She sighed* I guess Emmett don't love me  
Em- AW Rose you know I love you. I just can't do it  
Jas-Fine I dare you to kiss my sister for 1 minute only  
Em-Okay that's easy *He leaned in and kisses her. They kissed passionately not noticing us I think*  
Al-Ugh gets a room  
Em-Fine *they walked upstairs*  
B-Are they really...  
E-Yes  
B-Oh  
E- I guess we should sleep I don't want to hear them you know  
B-Oh okay *I laughs and he laughed with me. I yawned*  
E-Come on let's sleep your pretty tired  
*I followed him upstairs and I changed into my pajamas. I walked to his bed and lay there while he was sitting on his chair and watching TV. I slowly fell asleep*

In the middle of the night, I woke up. I looked around and noticed that Edward haven't turned off his lampshade wow he still remembered that I am scared of dark. I look at my side and saw him peacefully asleep beside me. I slowly sat up and kissed his cheek*GOODNIGHT EDDIE *I whispered and got back to sleep*

MORNING

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward still asleep. I shook him. WOW he's pretty heavy

B- Eddie wake up. Wake up  
*I shook him once more*  
B-Eddie!  
E- It's so early and you already calling me Eddie  
B-it's already 7am. Wake up  
E-Its still early  
B-Fine *I yawned*  
E- See your still asleep now go back to sleep  
B-No  
*I shook him and pushed him with all my force and he fell on the floor and he pulled my hands so I fell on top of him. Still closed his eyes. I rested my head on his chest*  
B-Fine *Using my sad tone and I frowned. He opens his eyes and stare at me*  
E-Fine I'll take my shower now  
B-Thanks Eddie *he gave me a look* I mean Edward *I slowly got up from his body and I sat on his bed and he slowly walked to his bathroom. I heard him opened the shower. Meanwhile he walked out of the bathroom*  
B-I thought your...*I didn't finished what I was saying he suddenly scooped me up*  
B-Hey what are you doing  
E-This is for calling me Eddie early in the morning  
B-Put me down  
E-No!*he walked to his bathroom. Uh-Oh what will he do? And suddenly he slowly put me in the tub with my clothes on* (I WAS SO WET THAT HE COULD HE MY RED BRA AND THONG)  
B-EDWARD!!!  
E-That's better *it's cold. How could he do this to me? He burst out laughing so I splashed water at his clothes and face and he got really wet*  
B-Well that's better *I laughed*  
E-So you want to play huh?  
B-I'm not the one who started it  
E-So?*he started splashing water to me so I splashed water back to him. We keep splashing until Esme came*  
Es-What

Es-Kids stop!  
*We both stopped*  
Es-You still acts like kids *She smiled*  
E and B-were sorry  
Es-Its okay at least Edward's happy  
E-Mom  
Es-Okay okay, just clean this up okay? So you two can have breakfast  
B-Okay  
*Then Esme leaves*  
B-*I pouted*  
E-What now?  
B-Because of you, I'm sure I'll trip today  
E-What? What did I do?  
B-You kept splashing on me  
E-Huh?  
B-I'll trip because of Water  
E-Oh of course not  
B-How'd you know  
E- Trust me  
B-Whatever  
E-Don't whatever me Bella  
B-Okay *Oh he's mad. I frowned*  
E-What?  
B-Nothing  
E-You're sad? That's nothing Bella  
B-Your mad at me  
E-Me? Of course, not  
B- Oh.  
*He slowly stood up and we started cleaning our mess, then a little while I was playing when I lost my balance and trip*


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital

Ch.10

EDWARD'S P.O.V  
*Bella and I are now cleaning our mess. Oh how I love it when I get to spend time with her. I almost forgot when I put her in the tub with her PJ'S on, she got so wet the I could see her RED BRA AND THONG, when did Bella start wearing thongs? I missed her so much and I just don't want to stay away from her now. I love her so much now, and nothing/ no one can change that. We were cleaning when I saw her playing and I smiled to myself then I heard a thud I looked at her and saw her on the floor and bleeding.*  
E-belle? BELLA! Carlisle! Esme  
*I picked her up and saw a small cut on her I put her down on my bed and shook her lightly*  
E-Carlisle! Esme!  
Es- Edward? What's wrong  
E-Mom I need Carlisle now, Bella tripped  
Es-Oh come on  
E-Okay *I carried her and ran down*  
Es-Emmett come on drive us to the hospital  
Em-What happened?  
E-Don't asked questions come on  
Em-Okay okay. Wait what happened to Bella  
E-Just drive us  
Es-Alice Rosalie, please bring Bella's clothes thanks  
Ro-Okay  
Al- I hope she's okay

HOSPITAL

E-Carlisle! CARLISLE**  
Es- Calm down Edward  
E-Okay okay I'm sorry  
Ca-Edward? What's wrong?  
E-Its Bella  
Ca-What happened to her  
E-She tripped in my bathroom  
Ca-Okay okay come on to the ER. What is she doing in your bathroom and why did she trip? Did you leave your bathroom with water?  
E-No, we were cleaning my bathroom *I slowly put Bella on the bed and we walked toward the ER while Carlisle's asking question*  
Ca-Why? And why was she helping you? You should clean it yourself  
E-Err, we were playing and my bathroom got really wet so we cleaned it up  
Ca-Oh okay I'll ask you later again, now you should stay here and wait  
E-Can't I come with her?  
Ca-No, just stay here  
E-But  
Ca-Just calm okay she'll be fine I promise  
*Please help her. I hope she's okay. I can't lose my best friend and the GIRL I love. Please. We waited there for 30 minutes, then Carlisle went out*  
E-Is she okay?  
Ca-Yeah she's okay now; it's just a small wound only 3 stitches.  
E-Oh *UM WOW I panicked too much*  
Ca-So no need to panic okay?  
E-Thanks dad  
Ca-No problem my son  
E-Can I see her?  
Ca-Sure, we'll just transfer her to another room, maybe tomorrow she can leave.  
E-Oh, where is her room?  
Ca-In the room 362  
E-Thanks  
Ca-Okay call me when she wake up  
E-Okay*I ran to her room and saw her asleep peacefully. I stare at her face. I remembered what I did to me last night when she kissed my cheek*  
I fell asleep staring at her

BELLA's POV

OWW my head hurts. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I'm in a different room a white room, I looked around and saw Edward's head beside my hand  
B-Edward *I whispered lightly*  
E-*He groans and open slowly his eyes*  
B-Edward?  
E- Bella your awake?  
B-Yeah what happened?  
E-You tripped in my bathroom remember?  
B- Oh yeah.  
E-I'm sorry it's my fault I should be the only one cleaning it  
B-No its not  
E-Its mine Bella  
B-No its mine. Shouldn't be playing in their  
E-No Bella its mine  
B-Its mine  
E-Its mine  
B-Its mine Eddie  
E-No its fine  
B-Fine then it is OUR fault  
E-Fine* he smiled*


	11. Chapter 11: Time For School

Ch.11

School

HOUSE  
BELLA'S P.O.V  
Re-Bella come on you're going to be late.  
B-Okay okay I'm coming  
Re-Hurry Edward's waiting for you  
B-Edward's here?  
Re-Yeah he's waiting outside so hurry  
B-Okay okay I'm ready  
Re-Okay Bella take care  
B-Bye

OUTISDE

B-Eddie!!!  
E-*He raises his eyebrows*what did you call me?  
B-Edddddddiiiiward  
E-Ha-ha. Come on let me show you your new school  
B-Okay thanks. *We ride inside his car and went inside*  
E- So tell me your old school. What does it looks like  
B-Hmm. It looks a little bigger and a little crowded  
E-Oh, don't go anywhere you might get lost *he joked*  
B-Ha ha very funny Edward  
E-What? It's true? Remember you sometimes always got lost?  
B It's not true  
E-Want to bet?  
B-No  
E-See I told you  
B-Fine you're always right*I started to walk away*  
E-Oh Bella come on you know I didn't mean it  
B-No  
E-I'm sorry please?*puppy dog eyes*.  
B-Okay  
E-Bella can I ask you something?  
B-Yes, what is it?  
E-Umm, Bella when did you…(how do I ask thing)…start wearing thongs? B-Why do you need to know? E-The other day in my bathroom when you were wet I saw you where wearing one. B-(NO, NO) No reason really.

I walked to my first class biology, when everyone was looking at me. I looked down walking to the teacher

E-. Mr. Greene, this is Isabella Marie Swan the new student here.  
Mr.G- Well hello there. Okay class we have a new student here her name is Isabella Swan, I want you all to welcome her okay?  
B- *I looked down and blush*  
E-She'll sit with me if that okay?  
Mr. G-of course MR. Cullen  
E-Thanks come here Bella  
B-You don't have to do that  
E-But I want to  
B-You're still the same  
E-I know *he smiled*

LUNCH

?!?!-Hey your Isabella right  
B- Bella  
M-Oh hey I'm Mike, Mike Newton  
B-Hello  
M-So I heard you once live here?  
B-Yeah then we went to Arizona then come back here  
M-Ohm, you should be tan right?  
B-Not really  
M-So maybe you can eat with us?  
B-Err I don't know......  
Al-Bella! Over here  
M-Oh I see, so I guess I'll see you sometime  
B-Okay * I walked towards Alice*  
Al-Bella!  
B-Hey Alice  
Al-So  
B-Where are the others?  
R-I'm here, they're on their way  
Al-And I think Edward will kind of be sad because you didn't wait for him to come to your room  
B-He didn't.....  
Al- Speaking of the devil  
E-Bella.....  
B- I'm sorry  
E-Sorry for what?  
B-*I glared at Alice*  
Al-Sorry  
B-Nothing  
E-Are you sure?  
B-Yeah  
E-What did you tell her Alice?  
Al-Nothing important  
E-Alice  
Al-Fine I'll tell you later  
E-Why not now?  
Al-It's kind of embarrassing for me to repeat  
E-Fine later  
B-So?  
E-So Bella how was school  
AL-Well we will get food okay  
R-Come on guys  
E-Well?  
B-Its fine I made a new friend his name is Mike  
E-Mike Newton?  
B-Yeah is there something wrong?  
?!?!-Edward!  
*I looked around saw this blonde girl*  
E-*I heard Edward sighed deeply, I looked at him blankly*  
J-Edward why don't you introduced me to your friend  
E-Bella...Jessica...Jessica...Bella  
B-Hi  
J-Hello  
B-I'll just go to the bathroom (IS THAT EDWARD'S GIRLFIREND, EHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE HAD ONE, I ONLY STARTED WEARING THONGS FOR HIM)  
E-Sure  
*Bella leaves*  
J-Who is she?  
Al-Edward's FIRST LOVE  
R-The only girl that Edward will LOVE for the rest of his life  
E-Rose Alice...  
J-Its okay I don't believe them  
E-You should  
J-But…  
Al-He doesn't like you Jessica  
B-Hey did I miss something?  
E-Nothing, come on let's go somewhere else  
B-Okay


	12. Chapter 12: Jelous

Ch.12

After A FEW MONTHS  
EDWARDS P.O.V  
Em- Edward are you okay? You look a little down?  
E-I'm fine it's just that, I love Bella you know that right  
Em-Yeah then?  
E-Well I can't tell her that I liked her and I think she loves someone else  
Em-Yeah then?  
E-Do you think if I dated some girl she'll get jealous?  
Em-Yeah then?  
E-Emmett! Are you even listening to me?  
Em-Yeah yeah so?  
E-Emmett!  
Em-Yeah I heard. Well maybe you can try and see if it will work  
E-Thanks  
Em-Who are you using?  
E-Jessica?  
Em-Jessica? Well good luck bro

BELLA'S P.O.V  
AFTER FEW WEEKS AND EDWARD AND JESSICA ARE DATING AND BELLA GOT JELOUS BUT IT'S FINE WITH HER SHE WANTS EDWARD TO BE HAPPY

Je-Bella!  
B-Yes?  
Je-Stay away from Edward  
B-Excuse me?  
Je-I said stay away from EDWARD!  
B-Why in the hell I would do that?  
Je-Because I'm his girlfriend  
B-So?  
Je-So you need to stay away from him because he is already taken  
B-But why? We're not doing anything  
Je-I said just stay away from him okay  
B- I'll never do that  
Je-You bitch *started to pull Bella's hair and Bella started also to pull Jessica's hair. The other students tried to calm them down but nothing still happens. Then Edward came and Jessica stopped*  
Je-Edward, Bella started it I was walking to my locker when she started pulling my hair out  
E-Bella  
B- I didn't started it and you know how I hate to start a fight.  
E-Bella I can't believe you'll do such things. Please apologize to her  
B-Excuse me? Apologize? Me? To her that bitch? Why in the hell I would do that? I'm not stupid you know  
Je-Edward I'm scared  
E-Bella apologize please  
B-I will not apologize I didn't started it  
E-Bella  
B- I said I won't  
Je- She's scaring me Edward  
E-Bella if..  
.APOLOGIZE  
E-Bella stop, being stupid and a bitch


	13. Chapter 13: Tree House

Ch.13

BELLA'S P.O.V

B-Excuse me Edward, what did you call me? I can't believe you Edward *I started to walk away*  
E-Bella wait. I'm sorryyyyy  
Je-Edward.

After a few days IN TREE HOUSE  
Bella's sitting alone in the tree house thinking a lot of stuff when Edward came in. Bella started to walk down when Edward stopped her  
E- Bella wait  
B-What?  
E-I just want to apologize  
B-Apologize for? (Trying to pretend that she doesn't know what Edward is talking about)  
E-For what I said a few days ago  
B- I don't know what you are talking about, what happened?  
E-Bella I'm serious  
B-I'm serious too  
E-Bella I know you're lying and you're doing that to annoy me  
B-...  
E-Bella  
B-Look I didn't started it. She started it. Look at what she did to me (She pulled her sleeves up to show Edward the scratches from Jessica' hand)  
E-She wouldn't do that if you didn't started it


	14. Chapter 14: Prom

CH.14

BELLA'S P.O.V

B-Excuse me? Fine take her side again  
E-I'm not taking her side  
B-Whatever, you don't know what happened, you weren't there  
E-Fine then tell me what happened  
B-What for? You wouldn't believe me anyway  
E-I'll believe you I promise  
B-Okay

Bella told him what had really happened  
B-I promise I didn't started I've  
E-I wish I believed you before  
B-What do you mean?  
E-I broke up with Jessica the other day.  
B-I'm sorry  
E-It's okay. I learned from my other friends what really happened  
B-Oh okay. (Looks at her watch) well I guess I need to go Bye

After a week, Bella and Edward barely talked.  
And it was their PROM! (IT'S SNOWING HARD!)

It was 11 o'clock already when Bella decided to go home. She got bored and tired. She started to walk to the taxi station when she realizes someone was following her. She walked as fast as she could

EDWARD's P.O.V

I saw Bella leave's the hotel so I decided to follow her again. I followed her footsteps but I can't see her anymore. I continued to follow her footsteps when I heard a girl screaming for help. I followed the girl's scream and saw Bella on the icy floor crying for help. I saw a guy on top of her trying to kiss and pull up her dress. I saw her face getting paler and her lips are turning blue.

E-Leave her alone!!!*I shouted at them*  
Guy1-Woohoo, here come the hero *they all laughed and released Bella and walks towards me*  
E-You wouldn't dare*I warned them, even if I'm not yet changed my body is strong as a vampire*  
Guy2-Ohhh were scared*the guy said. I don't want to hurt them but they just make me so mad, and their thoughts are disgusting. Oh yeah I forgot I can read mind except for Bella, my Dad said that was a gift so I should keep it and don't use it for bad things*  
B-E.-e.-e-.e-d-w-.-a-.a-.a-r-d n...o...o...o *she pleaded, crying and can't breathe right.*  
E-Its okay Bella don't worry I can handle this*I smiled at her*  
Guy3-Oh so you're Bella*and caressed her cheeks and it makes me really mad that in any minute I would burst. Bella looked more scared but why? I'm already here*


	15. Chapter 15: Cold

Ch.15

BELLA'S P.O.V

What if Edward got hurt? What would I do? He can't be hurt. I still can't breathe right. This should stop. I need to calm down myself. I slowly held a tree for support. I saw many guys walking towards Edward, Oh I don't want to see this. So I closed my eyes. My eyes stayed close. I know this will be our end, there's no one around that can help us. If I shout they'll just hurt us both. So there my eyes still close waiting for them to hurt me and probably kill me. Suddenly I feel a hand caress my cheeks. I gasped and "No" I exclaimed and I open my eyes. I saw Edward shocked face. I stare carefully at his face scrutinizing it making sure he's not hurt. I hugged him tightly even though I can't breathe right.

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I hugged Bella tightly  
B- "E-e-d-d-w-a-r-d" she stuttered.  
E-"It's okay sweetie, don't worry" I said hugging her. Her body is so cold, I hugged her more tightly. I can hear and see her she's not okay. I can hear her breathe so slowly. E-Calm down okay? I'm here" I said.  
B-I want to go home *she said*  
E-We can't the snow's really hard we can't go back to the hotel.  
B-...  
E-Wait I got an idea  
B-What?  
E-I'll tell you later. Just calm down first okay?  
B-*Nodded*  
I started to walk to our tree house. Our tree house is pretty near here. I started to climb up suddenly I slipped and we both fall down  
E-Ughh! Bella are you okay?  
B-Yeah I'm fine  
E-Are you sure? *I said as I stood up*  
B-Yeah, maybe I should climb all by myself  
E-Bella don't be ridiculous  
B-But  
E-Don't worry Bella  
B-Okay

I climbed up again and successfully I made it. I put Bella down. I slowly started to take Bella's dress off.


	16. Chapter 16: You Feel Hot

Ch.16

EDWARDS P.O.V

When she stopped my hand

B-What are you doing?  
E-Bella you need to change. You might get sick  
B-I don't have extra clothes  
E-Use my tuxedo  
B-How about you  
E-Don't worry I'll be fine  
B-You might get sick  
E-Don't be ridiculous  
B-Okay

I took off Bella's clothes and I immediately put my clothes on her (I HAVE TO SAY WHY DOES SHE KEEP WEARING THONGS WHEN IM NEAR HER) which leave me topless. Honestly it's a little cold here. I watch her she slowly lie down on the floor. I lie down next to her and unexpectedly she moves slowly on top of me and hugged me. (WHY DOSE BELLA DO THIS TO ME I KNOW SHE DOES'T LOVE AND YET ALL SHE HAS ON IS MY TOO BIG FOR HER TOP AND HER BRA AND THONG).

B-So you don't get cold *she smiled weakly and closed her eyes*  
E-Thanks

NEXT MORNING.  
Bella changed back to her clothes and I changed back to mine, we slowly climb down and started to walk. I put her on my back

BELLA's P.O.V

B-Eddie are you okay? You feel hot.  
E-I'm fine  
B-Are you sure?  
E-Yeah yeah don't worry about me.  
B-Okay if you say so  
E-So you want to eat?  
B-Well I'd rather cook breakfast for us today  
E-Okay that'll be good  
B-Okay, so how do we get home? I don't have my car and I don't have money Do you have your car?  
E-Nope  
B-Why?  
E-Well I sort of followed you yesterday when you took the bus  
B-Why?  
E-I just want to  
B-Oh, do you have money?  
E-None, so now we have to walk all the way  
B-Walk? *I gulped*  
E-Yeah why? Scared of walking because you might trip for several times?  
B-Yeah  
E-*Laughs*  
B-It's not funny  
E-I was just kidding, of course I have my money  
B-Oh


	17. Chapter 17: Home Sweet Home

Ch.17

BELLA'S P.O.V

We arrived in the bus station and we traveled there to our village. The bus dropped us in front of our village and Edward put me again in his back. And Again I felt his temperature got a little higher

B-Edward?  
E-Yeah?  
B-Are you sure you're okay you really are a little hot  
E-I'm fine really  
B-Okay

Edward walked up to my house and dropped me there

E-I'll see you later okay?  
B-Sure I'll drop your breakfast  
E-Okay thanks

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Mom-Bella! You're home where did you go? We were worried  
B-Mom I'm fine really  
M-Where did you go? Why didn't you come home last night? Did you...  
B-NO! Of course not. MOM!  
M-I'm sorry it's just that you're not home since last night  
B-Mom don't worry I didn't have  
M-Okay I believe you but next time please tell us me and your dad are so worried  
B-I'm sorry  
M-Its okay, you want some breakfast?  
B-Yeah thanks and can I bring Edward some breakfast too? I promised him I'll bring some. Let go put on a tank top and jeans okay, see you when I come down.

AFTER BELLA EATS  
M-Okay here

CULLEN's HOUSE

B-Edward?!?!  
Es-Sweetie  
B-Umm Hi Esme is Edward there?  
Es-Yeah he's upstairs in his room  
B-Umm okay thanks

I walked up to his room and found him sleeping there in his bed

B-Edward?  
E-Hmm?*he groans. He didn't get up*  
B-Edward? Here's your breakfast *I said walking towards him*


	18. Chapter 18: Your Sick

Ch.18

BELLA'S

B-Edward? Here's your breakfast *I said walking towards him*  
E-Thanks  
B-Edward are you sure you're okay?  
E-Hmm.  
I put my hand in his forehead and it felt really hot. He has fever

B-Edward you're sick.  
E-Don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine  
B-No you aren't. Just stay there okay  
E-Bella*trying to stand up*  
B-I said stay there  
E-This is ridiculous  
B-Stay Edward

*I walked to his bathroom to get some hot water and a basin and a towel. I walked back towards him. I sat beside his bed*

E-Bella you don't have to do this  
B-Whatever Edward  
E-Bella  
B-Edward *I put the hot towel on his head*  
E-Bella what are you doing *started to remove the hot towel*  
B-Remove that and I'll never forgive you  
E-Forgive me for what?  
B-This *I pulled up my shirt and show him the scar on my rib.*

FLASHBACK...

Edward and I are playing on their yard. Edward was holding a stick and running around while I was digging some sand.

E-Bella come on let's play  
B-Okay wait for me *I stood up and Edward run passed by me and accidentally stabs my ribs*  
E-Bella let's go  
B-Eddie *I cried holding my rib*  
E-Bella?*saw me bleeding* Bella!  
B-Eddie *I cried. Edward suddenly runs inside their house and calls Esme. Esme came running down to Me.*  
Es-Sweetie!  
E-It's my entire fault. Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to  
B-Eddie *I cried in pain*  
Es- Come on sweetie let's bring her to the hospital. *Carried me inside the car*  
B-Oww *I tried to stop crying but I can't*  
Es-I'm so sorry Bella

Esme and Edward brought me to the ER, and the nurses put me on the stretcher

B-Eddie! Don't leave me please. *I said reaching up his hand while the nurses are pulling me to the ER*  
E-I won't I promise  
B-Eddie it hurts so much  
E-I'm so sorry Bella it's my fault  
B- No its not  
E-I'm so sorry  
B-Don't leave me please  
E-I won't  
Nurse-Sorry kid you're not allowed inside maybe you could wait here  
B-Eddie!

END OF Flashback


	19. Chapter 19: Lies

Ch.19

BELLA'S P.O.V

E- I thought you already forgave me.  
B- Yeah I did but I'm taking it back because you won't listen to me now  
E- Why?  
B- I said stay there right  
E- Yeah  
B- So stay there if you don't I'll never forgive you for this  
E- Bella that's  
B- I said stay and just rest okay?  
E- Okay

EDWARD'S P.O.V

It's been three days since I got sick and Bella stayed here for almost three days and I know she's really tired and she didn't sleep well for three days. And now I was feeling better.

E- Bella?  
B- Yes? *she asked while watching me eat*  
E- I just want to apologize about last week  
B- You already apologize before right and you're already forgive  
E- Yeah I know, and I'm sorry I took Jessica's side  
B- It's okay she's your girlfriend. You have the right to believe her  
E- Yeah  
B- I'm sorry  
E- For?  
B- Because of me you two broke up. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to  
E- It's okay  
B- It's not. You love her I shouldn't have hit her  
E- Bella...  
B- No Edward. I' such a bad friend. My best friend's in love and what I did is tried to break them apart. I'm sorry. I know how much you love her  
E- Umm about that part  
B- What part?  
E- Umm the how much I love her  
B- Oh what about that  
E- I kind of lied about that part  
B- Huh?  
E- The truth is I don't love Jessica, I don't even like her for a bit  
B- What?  
E- Bella there's something I want to tell you a long time ago  
B- Umm what is it?  
E- Bella, I'm... I'm in love with you. I love you since we were kids.


	20. Chapter 20: I Lied My Love

Ch.20

EDWARD'S P.O.V

B- Oh  
E- Bella? Say something.  
B- I-I-I  
E- Its okay if you don't love me back its fine *He said looking down*  
B- *She lifted my chin up and leans in to kiss me. I didn't expect this. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me. We both pulled away. She smiled at me and rested her head in my chest*  
B-If you like me then why did you date Jessica?  
E-Well I was stupid that time. I thought that it would make you jealous but I guess I was wrong  
B-Well, not really it work  
E-What worked?  
B-The jealous thing also I lied about something, remember when you asked me why I started wearing thongs, that was because of you.  
E-Really?  
B-Yeah *she looked up and smile at me* and now I guess you should rest now *she said and yawned silently*  
E- Um..I'm feeling fine now really.  
B-Still you need to rest  
E-Okay. Well I'll just use the bathroom for a second?  
B-Okay.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I felt hot today. After taking a short shower I walked back to my room and see Bella sleeping peacefully in my bed. I walked towards her and touched her cheeks. Her cheeks feel hot. I touched in once again and it is really hot. Is she sick? I touched her forehead and felt her temperature burning so hot. I shook her body and tried to wake her up

E- Bella! Bella! Wake up!  
B-*Not waking up and still asleep*  
E- Bella sweetie?  
B-*Still nothing*  
E-Esme! Alice! *I pulled Bella up and place her head in my pillow*  
Es- Edward? What's wrong?  
E- Its Bella I think she's sick too  
Es- Okay honey wait here.

Through the day I took care of Bella, wacthing her as she sleeps and feeding her. After two days she's feeling a little better than before

E- Bella, sit please you need to eat  
B- I'm full already  
E- No, You need to finish this  
B- But it's too many  
E- I don't care you still need to eat  
B- I don't want too  
E- But you have too  
B- I don't want too Eddie  
E- You have to  
B- What?  
E-Remember when we were 8 years old?

FLASHBACK

B- Eddie!  
E- Yes Bella?  
B- Let's play something I'm bored  
E- Okay. What do you want to play?  
B- Hmm how about Barbie?  
E- Barbie? NO!  
B- Then what should we play?  
E- How about let's play marriage?  
B- Marriage?  
E- Yeah  
B- What is marriage?  
E- It's when a girl and boy stays forever  
B- Really? Okay let's play

THEY PLAYED IT.......

B- Eddie?  
E- Yes?  
B- Would you promise me something?  
E- Okay what is it?  
B- Would you promise me to stay with me forever?  
E- Of course I will stay with you forever I promise that  
B- Really?  
E- Yes  
B- Thanks Eddie

END OF FLASHBACK


	21. Chapter 21: Your The Only One I Love

Ch.21

EDWARD'S P.O.V

E- Now eat please  
B- I don't want to Edward  
E- Bella please listen to me. Please finish this all  
B- Edward  
E- Bella please? Just this time?  
B- Okay Edward  
E- Thanks Bella  
B- Okay

AFTER TWO DAYS BELLA'S NOT SICK ANYMORE.

EDWARD'S P.O.V

Bella's feeling really fine now and I was waiting in her bedroom to finish her shower.

E- Bella come on we will be late  
B- I'm almost done, wait please  
E- I've been waiting here for 15 minutes Bella.  
B- Oh, wait please  
E- That's what I'm doing here Bella  
B- Thanks Eddie  
E- Bella  
B- What? *laughs*  
E- Stop calling me that name  
B- Why? I liked it  
E- Bella please  
B- No. And I'm done  
E- Fine let's go I don't want to be late you know  
B- I know and I don't want to be late too  
E- Well we should go now  
B- Sure

We walked towards my car and I opened the car door for her.  
B- Thanks *she smiled at me*  
E- Your welcome Bella *I smiled back at her*

We arrived at school just in time. Bella and I are in the classroom when Jessica approached me.

Je- Edward  
E- Yeah?  
Je- Can we talk?  
E- Okay talk now  
Je- Privately?  
E- *I looked at Bella and I saw her frown and nod.* Okay  
Je- Thanks  
E- *I stood up and followed her. I followed her to the parking lot*

E- So what do you want to talk about?  
Je- Edward, I just want to say that made a mistake  
E- What?  
Je- Mistake for breaking up with you. I'm sorry. And I want you back. Back in my life  
E- Oh  
Je- So do you forgive me?  
E- Yeah sure  
Je- So we can be together now?  
E- Um. No  
Je- Why not? I thought you forgave me?  
E- I forgave you, but that doesn't mean we will be back together  
Je- What?  
E- It's just that I don't love you. I love someone else. I don't want to hurt your feelings Jessica. I'm sorry  
Je- No! No! No! No one has ever done this to me  
E- I'm sorry  
Je- Is it Bella? IS IT BELLA EDWARD?  
E- Look calm down okay I'm sorry  
Je- I knew it. Bella will pay for this Edward. Remember that.*She walked away*  
E- *What a drama queen. I run back to the classroom and sat next to Bella*

E- Hey  
B- Hi *she tried to smile*  
E- What's wrong?  
B- Nothing  
E- Bella, don't lie to me  
B- It's nothing really  
E- Bella......  
TEACHER: okay class........

AFTER THE CLASS AT THE PARKING LOT

E- Bella what's was wrong a while ago?  
B- Its nothing promise  
E- Bella, you're lying and I know it  
B- It's nothing big Edward  
E- Are you jealous?  
B- Jealous?  
E- Yeah are you jealous because I talked to Jessica?  
B- No *she stuttered*  
E- Why are you stuttering. YOU ARE jealous  
B- ...  
E- See I knew it  
B- *Frowned*  
E- *I hugged her and laughs* Bella, don't worry I don't love her, I don't ever like her. Okay? So Don't worry  
B- Okay *I kissed her forehead*  
E- You're adorable when you're jealous you know  
B- *She pouts*  
E- Now we have to get to class, don't worry I love you  
B- I love you too  
E- I know *I smiled at her*


	22. Chapter 22: Date Night

Ch.22

DISMISSAL TIME  
EDWARD'S P.O.V  
E- So where do you want to eat dinner?  
B- Eat dinner?  
E- Yeah like a date  
B- Date?  
E- Yeah why?  
B- But I'm not dressed and I'm not prepared  
E- Its okay and even thought you're not dressed you're still beautiful.  
B- But  
E- You don't have to dress I like who you are and the way you dress in your sexy clothes.  
B- Okay if you say so Eddie  
E- Bella!  
B- What?*she giggles*  
E- Stop it.  
B- Okay  
E- So where do you want to eat?  
B- Anywhere  
E- Are you sure?  
B- Yeah.  
E- Okay *I drove to the one of the five star restaurant in Port Angeles. I know how Bella hates to eat in expensive places.*

E- Okay we're here  
B- Edward!  
E- What?*He laughed*  
B- Why did you bring me here?  
E- I thought you said anywhere?  
B- Yeah but not here  
E- You didn't say anything about this place.  
B- Edward pleased  
E- No. This is your punishment for calling me Eddie  
B- Edward please  
E- Bella it would not hurt you eating here  
B- I know but it's too expensive here. You'll just waste your money  
E- I don't care about money. I'll waste all my money for you  
B- Edward this is ridiculous  
E- Bella please?!  
B- Edward don't...(I CUT HER OFF BY KISSING HER ON THE LIPS)  
E- Please Bella?  
B- *She sighed* okay for you Edward  
E- Thanks Bella *I gave her a kiss on her lips*  
B- Okay let's get this over with

BELLA'S P.O.V

We ate at this expensive restaurant. I didn't even want to look at the name and the menu. I know this restaurant is expensive.

E- Bella what do you want?  
B- Anything but not the expensive one  
E- Bella just look at the menu, that won't hurt you  
B- But the prices will  
E- Bella don't worry okay  
B- okay *I looked at the menu and I was shocked at the prizes*  
B- Edward  
E- It won't hurt you  
B- Okay, just order me anything  
E- Okay


	23. Chapter 23: Sleep My Love My Life

Ch.23

BELLA'S P.O.V

AFTER WE ATE IT WAS ONLY 8 IN THE EVENING AND I FEEL ALREADY TIRED AND WE WERE ALREADY ON OUR WAY HOME

B- Eddie mind if I sleep for a while?  
E- Oh okay, you want a pillow?  
B- Umm it's okay  
E- *He stopped driving and handed me a pillow* here  
B- Thanks

EDWARD'S P.O.V

Bella fall asleep really fast. I watched her as I drive.

WE ARRIVED AT OUR STREET AROUND 9 AND SHE'S STILL ASLEEP, SHE'S REALLY TIRED. I DIDN'T BOTHER TO WAKE HER UP. I CARRIED HER AND KNOCKED ON THEIR DOORBELL

E- Renee  
Re- Oh come on here upstairs

I CARRIED HER UP TO HER ROOM AND PLACE HER GENTLY ON HER BED. SHE'S STILL ASLEEP. I HEARD HER SMALL SNORE AND I SMILED TO MYSELF.

E-Sorry it's already 9 we ate outside and there's a traffic jam at the Port Angeles  
Re- Oh it's okay she really is tired  
E- Yeah, umm I should go Goodnight  
Re- Goodnight and Thanks  
E- My pleasure

I WALKED DOWN AND WENT STRAIGHT TO MY HOUSE (THE CULLEN'S TRANSFER TO THE HOUSE NEXT TO THE SWAN'S SO THAT EDWARD CAN WATCH BELLA OFTEN)

AFTER A FEW WEEKS. AT SCHOOL

BELLA'S P.O.V

Erik- Bella  
B- Yeah?  
Er- Mind if I talk to you for a while?  
B- Yeah sure.

WE WALKED TO THE PARKING LOT AND HE MADE ME COME INSIDE HIS CAR

B- Umm so what do you want to talk about  
ERIK LOCKED THE DOOR AND STARTED TO DRIVE.  
B- Erik where are we going?  
Er- You'll see  
B- Erik stop the car  
Er- No  
B- Erik  
ERIK DROVE TO SOME UNFAMILIAR PLACE. I STARTED TO HIT HIM THEN HE PUNCHED ME AND I FELL INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS

EDWARD'S P.O.V

E- Alice have you seen Bella?  
Al- Nope, isn't she's with you?  
E- If she's with me would I ask you?  
Al- Not really  
E- Jasper have you seen her?  
Ja-Nope sorry.


	24. Chapter 24: Wanted

Ch.24

EDWARD'S P.O.V

I WALKED TO ANGELA ANOTHER FRIEND OF BELLA

E- Um Angela have you seen Bella?

An- Bella? Yeah I saw her with Erik

E- Erik? An- Yeah they went out

E- Erik?

An- yeah

E- Umm Thanks. WHY WAS BELLA WITH ERIK? I WALKED SLOWLY ON MY LOCKER AND OPENED IT WHEN A PAPER. Edward, "Looking for you precious Bella?" I told you she will pay for what she done. You will not see her again. I promise that Jessica E- NOOOOO! Al- Edward what's wrong? E- Jessica took Bella Al- What? Why? E- Because I left her. Al- What should we do? E- I'll look for her

LAUREN- Edward! Edward!

E- Lauren?

La- Yeah I need to tell you something

E- What is it

La- I know Jessica will never forgave me for this, but JESSICA KIDNAPPED BELLA

E- Err yeah I know I saw the note. Do you know where did she take her?

La- No, she kept it a secret to me I'm sorry

E- Lauren please help us, please ask Jessica where did she took Bella please Lauren

La- I don't know but E- please

La- okay I'll see what I can do

E- Thank you very much

La- Sure. I'm so sorry for what my friend did.

E- Its okay it's not your fault

La- Thanks I'll leave for now. I'll just call you when I have some info

E- Thank you very much.

LA- No prob bye

Bella's P.O.V B- Uggh oww *My body ache. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I* Er-Oh you're awake princess B- Where am I? Er- I don't know B- What do you want from me? Er- I don't need anything from you but she does *pointed to someone* ?!- Hello Bella B- Jessica? Je- Yes my dear Bella B- What do you want from me? Je- Nothing. I just want you away from Edward. I might kill you or torture you. B- You're not getting away with this Je- Watch me *she pulled Bella up and started to slap her* B- *Tried to control her tears* stop please Je- Why would I? B- Please stop*cries*


	25. Chapter 25: Alone In My Room

Ch.25

Edward's P.O.V

I WAS ALONE IN MY ROOM THINKING WHERE COULD BELLA BE. SUDDENLY MY PHONE RINGS

E- Hello?  
?!- Edward?  
E- Yes?  
?!- This is Lauren  
E- Oh so do you know where she is?  
La- Yeah they're in the forest. You should hurry Edward they are planning on killing her.  
E- No!  
La- I'm really sorry Edward  
E- It's okay. Bye I'm going to get her  
La- Bye

I WALKED DOWN TO THE KITCHEN

E- Guys you need to help me  
Ja- What's wrong?  
E- Lauren already called and she told me that Bella is in the forest and Jessica is planning on killing her  
Ja- Kill her?  
E- Yeah, guys I need your help. Please help me save Bella  
Em- Hell yeah  
E- Jasper?  
Ja- I'm in  
Ro- I'm in  
Al- Of course I'm in  
E- Thanks guys

WITH BELLA

BELLA'S P.O.V

I STAYED AT THE CORNER NOT DOING ANYTHING. I'M GOING TO DIE HERE! WHERE IS EDWARD? IS HE GOING TO SAVE ME? SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!  
JESSICA IS SMOKING SOME CIGARETTE AND SHE WALKS TOWARDS ME. SHE KNELT DOWN AND SHE PUT HER BURNING CIGARETTE IN MY ARMS. I CRIED IN PAIN. JESSICA LAUGHED EVILY

Je- That's what you get from stealing Edward from me  
B- I didn't steal him from you. He just DOESN'T LIKE YOU  
Je- I'm sorry what's that?*SHE ASKED AND PUT HER CIGARETTE IN MY SHOULDER. I CRIED IN AGONY*  
B- Stop  
Je- I won't stop until you die  
B- Even if I die Edward will never love you  
Je- Take that back  
B- Why? It's true. He doesn't like you  
Je- Shut up *SHE PUT AGAIN THE CIGARETTE IN MY OTHER ARM. SHE REPEATED IT AROUND IN MY BODY. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO. I JUST CRIED IN PAIN*


	26. Chapter 26: Save Bella

Ch.26

EDWARD'S P.O.V

WE STARTED TO HIKE IN THE FOREST LOOKING FOR A SMALL HOUSE. LAUREN SAID THAT THE COTTAGE IS AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST.  
WE HIKE FOR HOURS AND WE CAN'T STILL SEE ANYTHING.

E- Where is that Cottage  
Al- Relax Edward we will find it  
E- Relax? How can I relax when we still can't find her  
Ja- Just keep looking. Emmett said they can't see anything  
E- I need to find her. I don't want to lose her not again  
MINUTES LATER WE HEARD A SCREAM  
?!- Please Stop. Don't Touch Me. ARGGG. SOMEONE HELP ME. OWWWW  
E- That's Bella  
Al- Let's go

BELLA'S P.O.V

Je- Erik I'm giving this one last time to you. You can do anything you want to Bella before I kill her  
Er- Thanks  
B- Please don't  
Er- Don't worry before you die you'll experience your first happiness. We will have fun first  
B- No please  
Er- *HE WALK SLOWLY TOWARDS ME*  
B- Please Stop  
Er- *STARTS TO KISS BELLA AND TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES*  
B- Don't Touch me  
Er- This won't hurt  
B- Arggg  
Er- Shut up  
B- SOMEONE HELP ME  
Er- I said shut up *HE PUNCHED ME IN MY STOMACH AND I CRIED IN PAIN*  
B- Owww  
*BELLA UNCONSCIOUS*

EDWARD'S P.O.V

Al- I found it.  
E- Bella?! *I SLAMMED THE DOOR OPEN AND SAW JESSICA SITTING THERE WATCHING ERIK*  
Er- *KISSING BELLA'S FACE DOWN TO HER NECK AND TO HER SHOULDER*  
E- Stop It  
Je- Oh Edward, how did you find us?  
E- It's not important  
Er- Edward my man. Your girlfriend taste sweet  
E- *WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? I PUNCHED ERIK SO HARD IN HIS GUT AND I PUNCHED HIS FACE, HE FELL UNCONSCIOUS. JESSICA JUST STOOD THERE AND READY TO LEAVE*  
Al- You're not getting away with this slut. Jasper do you have the syringe  
Ja- Here Alice  
E- What is that?  
Al- Just some medicine for this two  
*I WALKED TOWARD AND SAW HER BODY FULL OF BRUISES, SCARS, BURN. I CLOSED MY EYES TRYING TO CONTROL MY ANGER. I KISSED EVERY PART OF HER BODY.*


	27. Chapter 27: Hurt

Ch.27

EDWARD'S P.O.V

E- Bella?! Sweetie.  
B- Edward? You're h-h-here.  
E- Yes I'm here. Don't worry I'm here  
B- Edward my body hurts. It hurts t-o-o-o much  
E- I know sweetie Don't worry I'm here  
B- I'm tired I want to sleep  
E- You can sleep now sweetie

BELLA FALLS ASLEEP. I WATCHED JESSICA AND ERIK AS THEY DRIFTED OF TO SLEEP.  
Al- They'll forget what they did.  
E- Thanks Alice  
Al- Anytime Edward.

WE WENT OUT OF THE COTTAGE IMMEDIATELY. JASPER DRIVE TO THE HOSPITAL AS I CARRIED BELLA AND HUGGED HER TIGHTLY ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL. HER BODY IS FULL OF BRUISES AND BURN I CAN'T TAKE TO LOOK AT HER.  
AS SOON AS WE ARRIVED AT THE HOSPITAL I IMMEDIATELY RUN IN THE ER AND PUT BELLA DOWN IN THE BED. SOME DOCTORS CAME BUT I WANT CARLISLE TO LOOK AT HER.

E- I want Dr. Cullen to look at her.  
Nu- Sir Dr. Cullen is busy  
E- I said I want Carlisle to look at her  
Nu- Okay Sir.

MINUTES LATER CARLISLE CAME RUNNING TOWARDS ME

Ca- Edward? Edward what happened?  
E- I'll explain later, please look at her first. It's so horrible.  
Ca- Okay calm down. Maybe you can wait outside?  
E- Okay  
Ca- Okay don't worry son. I'll help her.  
E- Thanks Carlisle

MINUTES PASSED AND CARLISLE WENT OUT

Ca- Edward she's okay now. We'll just transfer her to a room  
E- Thanks Carlisle  
Ca- Anything son, just call me okay  
E- Okay thanks  
Ca- You can visit her in room 143  
E- Thanks again. I owe you  
Ca- No problem. I'll see you later?  
E- Okay

I WALKED TO ROOM 143 TO FIND BELLA STILL SLEEPING THERE ARE SOME BANDAGES IN HER ARMS AND THE BRUISES ARE STARTING TO COLOR PURPLE. I STAYED THERE FOR HOURS WHEN I SAW HER FINALLY OPENING HER EYES


	28. Chapter 28: Crabs?

Ch.28

EDWARD'S P.O.V

E- Bella? Sweetie?  
B- Hmm...  
E- Bella?  
B- Edward?!  
E- I'm here  
B- Edward? Where am I? What happened?  
E- You're here in the hospital. Don't worry you are safe here.  
B- What happened?  
E- It's a long story and you don't want to know the whole story  
B- But I want to....  
E- You don't need to know the story Bella, please listen  
B- okay  
E- You need to rest now  
B- But I just woke up  
E- I know but rest okay, you can watch TV, what do you want?  
B- I want to eat  
E- Okay sweetie what do you want?  
B- Anything as long as it tastes good  
E- How about crabs?  
B- Crabs?  
E- Yeah  
B- Okay please hurry my prince  
E- Okay sweetie I'll be right back

AFTER 20 LONG MINUTES EDWARD FINALLY CAME BACK

B- Eddie!  
E- Bella.  
B- Come here faster  
E- Yes ma'am. Okay here's your special crabs  
B- Thanks Eddie  
E- Bella!  
B- *Giggles. And started to eat*  
B- Okay I'm finished eating.  
E- Finished?  
B- Yeah  
E- Nope. You need to eat this all  
B- But I can't eat it anymore. I'm so full and I'll get fat  
E- I don't care if you're fat  
B- I know, but I'm really full Eddie  
E- Bella, please.  
B- No  
E- Fine just finish this all  
B- Eddie I swear I'm really full  
E- Fine, but next time you eat you need to finish all of your plate  
B- Yes Mr. Eddie Cullen  
E- Bella *sighed*  
B- I like your name  
E- And I hate it  
B- Don't hate it. I'm the only one who calls you that  
E- Okay Fine. But now you need to rest  
B- Can't I watch TV?  
E- Well do you want to watch?  
B- Anything  
E- Okay I'll ask someone for a movie  
B- Okay  
E- Wait here  
B- Okay  
E- I ask some nurse for a movie  
B- Thanks Eddie.  
E- Sure no problem. I love you  
B- I love you too

EDWARD WENT TO THE NURSE TO ASK FOR SOME MOVIE

E- Bella, they have one  
B- Okay play it  
E- Yes ma'am.

THE CREDITS STARTED AND EDWARD SAT ON THE CHAIR BESIDE THE BED


	29. Chapter 29: I'm Not Ready Yet For That

Ch.29

BELLA'S P.O.V

B- What are you doing?  
E- Um sitting?  
B- I know silly, I mean come here beside me  
E- Umm are you sure?  
B- Yeah  
E- Okay

EDWARD GOT UP AND LAY BESIDE BELLA. BELLA SNUGGLE CLOSER TO HIS CHEST AND THEY BOTH WATCHED THE MOVIE. BELLA FALLS ASLEEP WHILE WATCHING THE TV. SAME WITH EDWARD

NEXT WEEK BELLA'S NOT IN THE HOSPITAL ANYMORE. HER PARENTS GOT REALLY MAD ABOUT JESSICA AND ERIK. BUT CARLISLE AND ALICE EXPLAINED ALREADY ABOUT THE MEDICATION THEY GAVE TO JESSICA AND ERIK. CARLISLE ALSO TOLD THEM THAT BELLS IS PERFECTLY FINE, BUT WILL STILL HAVE BRUISES AND SCARS.

WEEKEND AT BELLA'S HOUSE. EDWARD AND BELLA ARE IN BELLA'S ROOM DOING THEIR HOMEWORK AND EDWARD IS TEACHING BELLA ABOUT THE LESSON'S THAT SHE MISSED BEFORE.

E- So we're done in Biology, English so what subject is next?  
B- Hmm about a break?  
E- Hmm that'll be good.  
B- So what do you want to eat?  
E- Anything  
B- How about a chicken or turkey?  
E- Can you cook that?  
B- Of course as long as you help me.  
E- Okay  
B- Hmm thanks Eddie *peck him on the lips and pulled away*  
E- Wait *pulls her and kisses her*  
B- Hmm *pulls away*  
E- You taste sweet  
B- Err thanks  
E- Hmm  
B- Okay let's start  
E- Sure

EDWARD WAS WASHING THE DISHES WHILE BELLA'S PREPARING THE CHICKEN WHEN EDWARD DECIDED TO SPLASH WATER ON BELLA. EDWARD SPLASHES WATER TO BELLA AND BELLA LOOKS AT HIM KIND OF EVIL.

B- Edward!  
E- Yes Bella  
B- What was that for?  
E- Nothing  
B- Nothing huh?*BELLA STARTED TO SPLASH WATER ON EDWARD. BOTH OF THEM ON SPLASHING FOR ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES. BOTH OF THEM DECIDED TO STOP SINCE THE WHOLE PLACE IS WET. EDWARD CARRIED BELLA TO THE COUNTER AND MAKE HER SIT THERE*

E- We have to clean this now, and I promise you nothing will happen to you again I swear  
B- Okay. Hmm you look even more handsome when you're wet  
E- And you look even more beautiful, hot sexy when you're wet  
B- I know  
E- *EDWARD LEANS IN AND KISSED BELLA. BELLA KISSED HIM BACK AND SHE DEEPENED THE KISS. EDWARD PULLED HER AND BELLA WRAP HER LEGS AROUND EDWARD'S WAIST. EDWARD CARRIED BELLA TO THE COUCH AND PUT HER DOWN. THEY STILL KISSED AND EDWARD PUT HIS HAND UNDER BELLA'S SHIRT AND WHEN HE IS ABOUT TO UNHOOK HER BRA, BELLA STOPPED HIM*  
B- Stop sorry I can't do this *SHE STOOD UP AND RUN TO THE KITCHEN. EDWARD FOLLOWED HER*  
E- Bella  
B- I'm sorry I'm not ready yet  
E- It's okay I understand, I can wait  
B- Thank you It's just I'm afraid of my flashback *starts to cry. EDWARD HUGS HER TIGHTLY*  
E- Its okay don't worry I understand  
B-Thanks  
E- I'll do anything for you Bella


	30. Chapter 30: I Don't Want To Go To School

Ch 30

BELLA'S P.O.V

B- Hmm I love you  
E- I love you more  
B- I know  
E- Hmm now smile okay? I don't want to see you cry  
B- Hmm*I TRIED TO SMILE*  
E- Hmm, why don't we eat?  
B- Sure I'm pretty hungry  
E- Okay let's go

WE BOTH ATE AND AFTER I TOOK A SHOWER EDWARD PUT SOME OINTMENT AND GELS ON MY BRUISES AND SCARS I FLINCHED ON THE BRUISES BUT EDWARD CALMS ME. MY MOM AND DAD CAME HOME EARLY AND EDWARD LEFT. I SLEPT EARLY THAT NIGHT BECAUSE I FELT TIRED.

NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL. I WORE A JEANS AND A LONGSLEEVE TEE SO THAT NO ONE WILL NOT SEE MY BRUISES ANS SCARS. EDWARD PICKED ME UP TODAY.

E- Hey *SMILES*  
B- Hi *A LITTLE NERVOUS. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL. I MIGHT SEE ERIK OR EVEN JESSICA*  
E- Are you okay?  
B- Yeah  
E- What wrong?  
B- Nothing  
E- Bella. Tell me  
B- I-I-I  
E- Please?  
B- I'm scared to go to school  
E- Oh, sweetie don't worry they don't remember anything and they will not do anything I promise.  
B- Are you sure?  
E- Of course, would I lie to you?  
B- No  
E- See come on. I promise I won't let them hurt you again. Not this time  
B- Thanks Edward  
E- Anything for you love  
B- Hmm *I HUGGED HIM TIGHTLY AND WE BOTH WALKED TOWARDS HIS CAR. HE DROVE US TO SCHOOL. WHEN WE GOT TO SCHOOL. EDWARD OPENED THE DOOR FOR ME BEFORE I WALK OUT I LOOKED AROUND LOOKING FOR ERIK AND JESSICA*

E- Bella they are not here  
B- Okay  
E- Come on *HE PULLED ME AND SUDDENLY HUG ME.* don't worry too much Bella I'm here  
B- Okay*I MUMBLED IN HIS CHEST*  
E- Now let's go *HE STARTED TO PULL ME TOWARDS THE CAFETERIA BUT I STAYED WHERE AM I* what?  
B- I love you *I leaned in*  
E- I love you too*HE LEANED IN TOO AND KISS ME SOFTLY. WE BOTH PULLED AWAY* feeling better?  
B-Yeah.


	31. Chapter 31: You Need To Sleep

Ch.31

BELLA'S P.O.V

E- Okay now let's go  
B- Okay, you promise you wouldn't let them hurt me?  
E- Of course I promise  
B- Okay now let's go  
E- That's my girl  
B- *SMILES*

OH NO. EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK WHAT WOULD I DO? WHAT WOULD I GIVE HIM? HE ALREADY HAS EVERYTHING HE NEEDS. I NEED TO ASK ALICE WHAT EDWARD WOULD WANT FOR HIS BIRTHDAY. I DIDN'T SLEEP PEACEFULLY LAST NIGHT THINKING ABOUT EDWARD'S GIFT.

IT WAS ALREADY MORNING AND IM STILL SLEEPY. I ONLY SLEPT FOR TWO HOURS

E- Hey  
B- Hi *I YAWNED*  
E- You don't look so good. Didn't you have a good night sleep last night?  
B- No  
E- Why?  
B- I don't know. *I SMILED AND YAWNED*  
E-HMM  
B- Let's go

EDWARD HUGGED ME AND HE STARTED TO WALK ON DIFFERENT PATH.

B- Where are we going?  
E- To my house  
B- What? Why? We need to go to school.  
E- Nope. You're too sleepy so you will sleep  
B- I don't want to miss a day of school  
E- Bella it's just one day and I'll ask Alice for our new lessons and assignments  
B- But  
E- No more buts you will sleep now  
B- But why? I can go to school  
E- I don't want you to get sick  
B- Edward  
E- Bella don't worry okay  
B- Okay if you say so

WE BOTH WALKED INSIDE AND I SAW ESME

Es- Edward? hey Bella  
E- Hey mom  
B- Hi Mrs. Cullen  
Es- Bella how many times have I told you to just call me Esme  
B- I'm sorry Esme  
Es- That's better  
B- Thanks  
Es- Edward sweetie what are you doing here? Aren't you going to school  
E- Well Bella did not have a goodnight sleep last night so I'm making her sleep  
Es- Oh,  
E- It's alright right mom?  
Es- Umm sure it's your free day today right?  
E- Yeah  
Es- Umm that's fine I guess  
E- Thanks mom  
Es- Well I should go now. No monkey business, no love making okay?  
E- Mom!!!!  
Es- I'm just kidding Edward, *KISSES HIS CHEEKS* Bye Bella *KISSES HER CHEEKS TOO*  
E- Bye mom  
B- Bye Esme

ESME LEFT

B- Your Mom is funny  
E- I'm sorry for that  
B- Its fine  
E- Come on  
B- Okay *YAWNS AGAIN*

WE WALKED TOWARDS HIS ROOM


	32. Chapter 32: Edward Don't Leave Me

Ch.32

BELLA'S P.O.V

B- Hmm  
E- What?  
B- Nothing  
E- Come on *HE PULLED ME TO HIS BED AND LET ME LAY DOWN* now sleep  
B- I can't  
E- Why?  
B- Lay beside me please?  
E- Okay but you will sleep now?  
B- I'll try  
E- You try okay?  
B- Yes sir

EDWARD LAY BESIDE ME AND HUGGED ME. I PUT MY HEAD ON HIS CHEST AND SNUGGLED CLOSER  
B- I love you  
E- You know I love you too right? Since we were kids  
B- Yes and I love you too since we were kids  
E- I know and remember when we always go to the beach and we always eat crabs  
B- Yeah I missed the First Beach  
E- Me too  
B- Can we go..... *I DIDN'T FINISH MY SENTENCE AND I DRIFTED TO SLEEP*

EDWARD'S P.O.V

BELLA AND I ARE STILL TALKING  
B- I love you  
E- You know I love you too right? Since we were kids  
B- Yes and I love you too since we were kids  
E- I know and remember when we always go to the beach and we always eat crabs  
B- Yeah I missed the First Beach  
E- Me too  
B- Can we go.....

*SHE DIDN'T CONTINUE HER SENTENCE. THERE'S A SMALL LITTLE CUTE SNORE CAME OUT OF HER MOUTH. I LOOKED AT HER AND I SAW HER ALREADY ASLEEP. HER EYES CLOSED AND HER MOUTH IS HALF- OPENED. I SMILED AT HER SHE LOOKED CUTE WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING. I STAYED THERE BESIDE HER. I NEED TO SPENT MORE TIME WITH HER. IN A FEW WEEKS AFTER MY BIRHTDAY I WILL TURN INTO A MONSTER. DAD SAID THAT IF I DIDN'T STAY AWAY FROM BELLA AFTER I WAS TURNED I MIGHT KILL HER AND I DON'T WANT THAT. I DON'T KNOW HOW I WILL EXPLAIN THIS TO BELLA. FOR SURE SHE WILL BE SAD AGAIN IF I LEAVE HER HERE IN FORKS. SHE WOULDN'T LIKE THAT IDEA.*

BELLA'S P.O.V

*I WAS ALONE IN THE FOREST WALKING AROUND, LOOKING FOR SOME WAY OUT ON THAT CREEPY FOREST. I KEPT ON WALKING BUT I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING ALL I SEE IS DARKNESS, TREES, BUGS AND LOGS. I KEPT ON WALKING AND I SAW EDWARD THERE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST*

B- Edward? *I ASKED WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?*  
E- Bella  
B- What are you doing here?  
E- Bella I need to leave  
B- What?  
E- I don't want you anymore  
B- What? Are you trying to be funny?  
E- No, Bella I'm leaving, leaving forks  
B- Well I'll come with you  
E- You can't I don't need you anymore. I DONT WANT YOU ANYMORE  
B- You are lying *TEARS STARTED TO FALL ON MY FACE*  
E- I'M Not  
B- No Edward don't leave me  
E- I'm sorry GOODBYE BELLA  
B- EDWARD NO! STAY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! EDWAAARDD


	33. Chapter 33: Love

CH.33

EDWARD'S P.O.V

*I'M STILL WATCHING HER SLEEP WHEN SHE SUDDENLY SPOKE.*  
B- EDWARD NO! STAY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! EDWAAARDD  
E- Bella?  
B- EDWARD! NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE  
E- Bella wake up. Bella!  
B- NO EDWAARD!!!  
E- Bella! *I SHOOK HER BODY AND SUDDENLY HER EYES GREW OPEN*  
B- Edward?*SHE SAT UP AND SUDDENLY HUGGED ME AND CRIED*  
E- Bella? SHHH don't worry it's just a dream  
B- Edward.  
E- SHH its okay I'm here. I won't leave you  
B- Promise?  
E- I promise *I STARE AT HER. OH NO I WISH I DIDN'T TELL HER THAT*  
B- Thanks Edward *SHE HUGGED ME AND STOPPED CRYING. I PUT HER ON MY LAP AND ROCKED BACK AND FORTH.*  
E- Go back to sleep Love  
B- Okay

*I CONTINUED TO ROCK BACK AND FORTH AND AFTER A FEW MINUTES I HEARD HER LITTLE SNOR AGAIN. I PUT HER SLOWLY BACK TO BED AND WIPED HER TEARS*

E- Sleep soundly my love

*I WATCHED HER SLEEP AGAIN. HOURS PASSED. IT WAS ALREADY 11 AM. BELLA WOKE UP*

E- Morning love  
B- Hmm. Morning Edward *SHE SMILED TO ME*  
E- Hungry?  
B- Yeah.  
E- I'll cook okay'  
B- I'll come with you  
E- Okay  
B- Hmm  
E- What do you want to eat?  
B- Hmm how about...  
E- You want crabs?  
B- You can cook crabs?  
E- Of course, it's your favorite right?  
B- Yes?  
E- So I asked my mom to teach me how to cook  
B- Oh that's sweet  
E- Hmm just like you  
B- Hmm I know

*SHE HUGGED ME AND I KISSED HER FOREHEAD. I WISH I DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE HER SOON. I'LL MISS HER SO MUCH. I STARE AT HER FACE WONDERING HOW WILL I EXPLAIN TO HER MY SITUATION. I JUST CAN'T BEAR TO LEAVE HER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL I DO IF I LEAEVE HER. STUPID VAMPIRE THING*

B- Edward?  
E- Huh?  
B- Are you okay?  
E- Yeah I'm fine  
B- Are you sure?  
E- Of course. I'm going to cook now okay?  
B- Okay.  
E- Well why don't you watch a movie or something for now?  
B- Okay  
E- I'll call you when the food is ready  
B- Thanks Eddie  
E- Sure


	34. Chapter 34: Food Ready

CH 34

EDWARD'S P.O.V

*I WATCHED BELLA AS SHE SAT IN OUR LIVING ROOM. I STARTED COOKING THE CRABS. AFTER 20 MINUTES*

E- Bella Love  
B- Yes Eddie?  
E- The food is ready  
B- Okay I'm coming

*I PREPARED THE TABLE. BELLA CAME IMMEDIATELY AND SHE SAT AT THE TABLE. I SMILED AT HER. I SAT BESIDE HER. AND STARTED TO GIVE HER THE CRABS*

B- Eddie  
E- Bella  
B- I can do that I'm not a kid anymore  
E- You're not a kid but you're still a little clumsy  
B- I'm not!  
E- Yes you are  
B- No I'm not  
E- Yes you are *LAUGHS*  
B- Fine  
E- *CHUCHKLES*

BELLA'S P.O.V

AFTER A FEW DAYS

*OH NO WHAT WILL I DO? TOMORROW IS EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY.*  
*I ONLY HAVE ONE IDEA!*

NEXT MORNING

Re- Bella sweetie Edward's here  
B- Okay I'm coming  
Re- Okay tell him Happy Birthday  
B- Okay

OUTSIDE

E- Hey love  
B- Hey Edward. Happy Birthday *I HUGGED HIM AND GAVE HIM A KISS*  
E- Thank you sweetie  
B- Sorry I don't have a gift *I LOOKED DOWN ASHAMED. WHAT KIND OF A GIRLFRIEND I AM*  
E- Its okay sweetie. Being with you every day is the best gift I ever received in my entire life  
B- I'm sorry again *I HUGGED HIM AND BURIED MY FACE IN HIS CHEST*  
E- Bella its really fine  
B- Thank you

WE BOTH WALKED TOWARDS HIS CAR AND HE OPENED THE CARD DOOR FOR ME

B- Thank you  
E- My pleasure  
*ONCE THAT HE IS INSIDE THE CAR. I KISSED HIM AGAIN. HE KISSED ME BACK AND STARTED TO PULL ME CLOSER TO HIM. AFTER A FEW SECONDS WE BOTH PULLED AWAY*  
E- Let's go? *HE SMILED*

AFTER SCHOOL. EDWARD DROPPED ME OFF AT MY HOUSE


	35. Chapter 35: Edward's Birthday

CH.35

BELLA'S P.O.V

B- Happy Birthday again. Have fun okay?  
E- Umm yeah sure I'll try  
B- Don't try Do it okay?  
E- I'll be more happier if I'm with you  
B- I know but you need to celebrate also your birthday with your family  
E- I know. I'm sorry I can't spend this afternoon with you  
B- Its fine Edward I understand  
E- But I promise tonight okay?  
B- Tonight? I thought you and your family have a trip?  
E- Yeah but I'll come home. I won't join them  
B- Why not?  
E- I prefer to stay here with you  
B- Oh thank you that's sweet  
E- Wait for me okay? I'll be back around 7?  
B- Okay  
E- Bye I love you  
B- I love you too *I KISSED HIM ONE MORE TIME AND I WALKED OUT OF HIS CAR. I WAVED GOODBYE TO HIM AND HE DROVE AWAY. I CAN GIVE HIM HIS GIFT TONIGHT. I HOPE MY PLAN WILL WORK*

I WALKED UPSTAIRS I ONLY HAVE 3 HOURS TO PREPARE MY GIFT TO EDWARD. I WENT TO MY ROOM TO GET THE THINGS. I SNEAK IN TO EDWARD'S ROOM. I WENT TO HIS ROOM THROUGH MY WINDOW AND TO HIS WINDOW. FIRST I'LL CLEANED HIS ROOM. I PUT SOME CANDLE AND ROSES AROUND HIS ROOM AND ON HIS BED. I ONLY HE HOPE HE HAS SOME CONDOMS.

IT 6:30PM NOW. I SIGHED DEEPLY THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE ONLY GIFT I COULD GIVE TO EDWARD. I HOPE HE'LL LIKE IT.  
I SAT ON HIS BED AND WAITED FOR HIM 30 MINUTES MORE. AFTER 30 MINUTES I HEARD A CAR PARKING IN THE STREET I LOOKED AT HIS WINDOW AND SAW HIM INFORNT OF OUR HOUSE. OH NO I FORGOT. OH WELL I WAITED AND SAW MY MOTHER CAME OUT AND THEY TALKED. I SAW HIM WALKED AWAY WITH SADNESS IN HIS FACE. WHAT DID MY MOM SAID THAT MADE HIM UPSET? I SAT ON HIS BED A LITTLE NERVOUS. THIS IS IT. I SIGHED DEEPLY AND RELAXED. A MINUTE LATER. I HEARD A DOOR OPENED AND CLOSED LIGHTLY. I WAITED IN HIS ROOM LIGHTS OFF AND TRYING NOT TO DO SOMETHING TO MAKE NOISES. I HEARD FOOTSTEPS NEAR HIS DOOR. THIS IS IT. THE DOOR SUDDENLY OPENED AND HE TURNED ON HIS LIGHTS. HE WAS SCHOCKED ABOUT HIS ROOM. HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAW ME I SMILED AT HIM. I STOOD UP AND WALKED BESIDE HIM

E- Bella?  
B- Yes  
E- What's this?*HE SAID AND HE WENT TO SIT TO HIS BED*  
B- Well part of my gift?  
E- Gift? You did this as a gift?  
B- Yeah  
E- Bella love I told you, I don't want any gift.  
B- But I want to  
E- *HE SIGHED* well Thank you  
B- Umm this is just a part of my gift  
E- Part?  
B- Yeah  
E- Oh.


	36. Chapter 36: The Best Gift

CH 36

BELLA'S P.O.V

I WALKED TOWARDS HIM AND SAT ON HIS LAP AND KISSED HIM SOFTLY

B- This is my gift*I SAID WHILE WE WERE STILL KISSING*

I CONTINUED TO KISS HIM AND SLOWLY PUSHED HIM ON THE BED. HE HAD HIS HANDS ON MY HAIR AND ON MY WAIST. HE WAS PULLING ME CLOSER TO HIM. I STARTED TO UNBUTTON HIS SHIRT WHEN HE SUDDENLY STOP

E- Bella are you sure about this?  
B- Yeah I told you this is my gift  
E- But Bella if you're not ready  
B- I'm ready Edward don't worry  
E- Are you sure?  
B- I'm 100% sure

*I KISSED HIM AND I CONTINUED TO UNBUTTON HIS SHIRT. HE NEXT PULLED MY SHIRT OFF AND UNBUTTONED MY JEANS. I PULLED DOWN HIS PANTS. AFTER A FEW MINUTES BOTH OF US ARE NAKED. HE ROLLED OVER SO NOW HE'S ON TOP. HE CONTINUED TO KISS MY LIPS DOWN TO MY NECK. THEN BACK TO MY LIPS. AFTER A MINUTE I CAN FEEL HIM GOING INSIDE ME SO I TRIED NOT TO CRY BECAUSE OF THE PAIN. I CONTINUED TO KISS HIM. WE CONTINUE TO DO THAT UNTIL BOTH OF US CUM BUT STILL WE DIDN'T STOP.*

AFTER A FEW HOURS.

EDWARD'S STILL INSIDE ME AND KISSING MY NECK. I LET HIM KISS EVERY PART OF MY BODY. BUT I'M STARTING TO FEEL TIRED.

B-Edward..*I SAID A LITTLE BREATHELESS*  
E- Yes? *HE MUMBLED IN MY NECK*  
B- Can we stop now? I'm tired *I YAWNED*  
E- Okay sweetie *HE PULLED AWAY AND HE LAY BESIDE ME*  
B- Thanks are you mad?  
E- Why?  
B- Because I asked you to stop  
E- Of course not  
B- Are you sure?  
E- Of course. This is one of the best gift that I receive  
B- Really?  
E- Of course  
B- Why ONE of THE BEST? Whats the other one?  
E- The other one is you loving me and coming back to me  
B- Really?  
E- Of course  
B- Thanks  
E- I love you  
B- I love you too  
E- Hmm sleep now love okay?  
B- Okay goodnight  
E- Goodnight I love you  
B- I love you too  
*I SNUGGLE TO HIS CHEST CLOSER AND I DRIFTED OFF TO SLEEP*


	37. Chapter 37: Sore All Over

Ch 37

BELLA'S P.O.V

I WOKE UP AND I FELT SOMEONE STROKING MY BACK. I LOOKED UP AND SAW EDWARD SMILING AT ME

E- Morning sweetheart  
B- Morning*I SMILED AND KISSED HIM*  
E- How was your sleep?  
B- Good. How was your night? *I SMILED*  
E- The best  
B- Oh I see. *I SMILED AGAIN AND HUGGED HIM*  
E- Want to eat?  
B- Okay  
E- What do you want to eat?  
B- How about eggs?  
E- Okay egg it is.

HE STARTED TO DRESS UP AND WHEN I MOVED I CAN FEEL THE SORE. I FLINCHED AND LOOKED DOWN

E- Sweetie are you okay? *HE STOPPED DRESSING AND WENT OVER TO ME*  
B- I'm fine just sore  
E- Oh, are you sure?  
B- Yeah  
*EDWARD FINISHED DRESSING UP AND HE CAME TO ME. HE STARTED TO DRESS ME UP*  
B- What  
E- It's okay. You said you're sore so I'm taking care of you  
B- Why?  
E- No more questions okay?  
B- Okay  
*AFTER I WAS DRESS. I WAS ABOUT TO GET UP BUT EDWARD PICKED ME UP*  
B-Edward  
E- What? I told you I will take care of you  
B- Okay if you say so

*EDWARD WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS AND MADE ME SIT IN THEIR LIVING ROOM.*

E- Stay here okay?  
B- Yes sir *I SMILED AT HIM. I TURNED THE TV ON AND WATCH SOME A FEW MINUTES EDWARD SAT BEISDE ME AND GAVE ME MY FOOD*  
B- Thanks Eddie  
E- Anything for you Bella, and please stop calling me Eddie  
B- Why? I like that name for you  
E- But you know we're not kids anymore  
B- But I still want it  
E- Fine you can call me that  
B- Thanks Eddie

AFTER A FEW WEEKS. EDWARD AND I WHERE WALKING IN THE PARK WHEN I FELT REALLY SICK. I SUDDENLY THROW UP IN THE CORNER. I KNELT DOWN AND THROW UP

E- Bella!  
*CONTINUES TO THROW UP*  
E- Bella! Sweetie?  
B- I'm fine *I SAID WHEN IM DONE* I want water please?  
E- Okay wait here  
B- Thanks  
*EDWARD CAME BACK WITH A WATER*  
E- Sweetie here drink this  
B-Thanks  
E- Are you okay?  
B- Yeah I'm fine  
E- Are you sure?  
B- Yeah don't worry  
E- Okay come on let's go home  
B- Okay wait  
*I STARTED TO THROW UP AGAIN. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!*  
E- Bella!  
*CONTINUED TO THROW UP AND IT STOPPED*  
B-Edwa.....  
*EVERYTHING WENT BLACK*

EDWARD'S P.O.V  
I SAW BELLA STARTED TO THROW UP AGAIN. I WALKED TOWARDS HER. AND STARTED RUBBING HER BACK.  
B-Edwaa.  
*THEN SHE SUDDENLY FELL IN MY ARMS*  
E- Bella! Bella! Love!  
*I DIALED CARLISLE'S NUMBER*  
E- Hello! Dad? It's me Edward  
C- Edward son what's wrong?  
E- Its Bella  
C- What's wrong with her?  
E- Umm she's throwing up and then she suddenly passed out  
C- Oh I'll meet you at the hospital okay?  
E-Okay bye dad.


	38. Chapter 38: Pregnant

Ch. 38

EDWARD P.O.V

*I PICKED BELLA UP AND RUN TOWARDS MY CAR. I SLOWLY PUT HER IN THE PASSENGER SEAT AND DROVE TO THE HOSPITAL. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO BELLA? IS SHE SICK? IS SHE GOING TO BE FINE? WHEN WE WE'RE AT THE HOSPITAL I IMMEDIATELY RUN TO CARLISLE'S OFFICE*

C- Edward son  
E- Dad  
C- Follow me  
E- Okay* I FOLLOWED CARLISLE AND WE WENT INSIDE IN A ROOM. I PUT BELLA ON THE BED AND CARLISLE STARTED TO DO SOME TEST. WHEN THEY WERE DONE*

C- Son I'll be back with the results okay?  
E- Okay  
C- Stay here  
E- Will she wake up now?  
C- I don't know  
E- But she will wake up right?  
C- Of course

*CARLISLE LEFT. I WALKED TOWARDS BELLA AND HELD HER HAND. HOPING THAT SHE'LL WAKE UP SOON. I WATCHED HER AND I FALL ASLEEP*

?!?!- Son  
E- Hmmm  
?!?!- Son wake up  
E- Dad?  
C- Yeah I have the result  
E- Did Bella wake up?  
C- Not yet  
E- Oh what did the result said?  
C- Umm we found out that  
E- What?  
C- Bella's two weeks pregnant  
E *I GULPED* what?  
C- She's pregnant  
E- I-I-I  
C- Are you the father?  
E- I-I maybe  
C- When did you two...  
E- My birthday  
C- Why Edward? Why?  
E- It's her gift  
C- Did you asked for it?  
E- No of course not. I will not do anything to her if she doesn't like it  
C- Well I guess you should tell her  
E- Okay. What if she gets mad at me  
C- She won't  
E- But what if?  
C- Edward son believe me she won't  
E- Okay dad if you say so  
C- Okay I'll leave for now  
E- Okay bye dad

WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT IF BELLA GETS MAD AT ME? WHAT WILL I DO? I CAN'T HAVE A KID WITH BELLA. I JUST CANT. SOON I'LL LEAVE HER, HOW WILL I LEAVE HER WHEN I KNOW THAT SHE AND ME ARE GOING TO HAVE A SON OR DAUGHTER.  
AFTER AN HOUR

BELLA WOKE UP AND SHE LOOKED AROUND

B-Edward?  
E- Sweetie  
B- What happened?  
E- Umm you passed out on the park  
B- Oh  
*I SMILED AT HER AND SHE SMILED BACK AT ME. I WAS STARING AT HER WHEN SHE SUDDENLY THROW UP. I WALKED TOWARDS HER AND STARTED RUBBING HER BACK*  
B- Edward?  
E- Yes?  
B- What's wrong with me? Why am I throwing up?  
E- Umm  
B- Is it bad?  
E- I don't know  
B- Edward. Tell me  
E- Bella you're 1 week p-p-p-r-e--e-e-g-a-n-t. I'm so sorry  
*I LOOK AT BELLA'S FACE AND AT FIRST IT IS BLANK.


	39. Chapter 39: Time To Tell Mom And Dad

CH.39

EDWARD'S P.O.V

SHE SMILED AT ME

B- Really?  
E- You're not mad?  
B- Mad? Of course not. Why would I be mad?  
E- Because you're going to have a baby and you're only 17  
B- I'm not mad. I'm happy  
E- Really?  
B- Yes?  
E- I'm glad  
*THE SMILE ON BELLA'S FACE SUDDENLY TURNED INTO A FROWN SHE COVERED HER MOUTH. I HANDED HER A BROWN BAG AND SHE STARTED TO THROW UP I RUBBED HER BACK SLOWLY. WHEN SHE'S DONE. SHE TRIED TO STAND UP BUT I STOPPED HER*  
E- Give it to me  
B- Are you...  
E- It's okay *SHE HANDED ME THE BAG AND I THROWED TO THE TRASH CAN*  
B- I'm hungry  
E- Well what do you want to eat?  
B- Hmm  
E- Hmm?  
B- I want eggs  
E- Okay I'll be back okay? Stay here don't leave  
B- Okay but can you turn the TV on?  
E- Of course sweet heart

BELLA'S P.O.V

ITS BEEN A WEEK SINCE EDWARD TOLD ME I WAS PREGNANT AND OF COURSE I ALREADY TOLD IT TO MY PARENTS. I REMEMBERED HOW THEY REACTED

***********  
B- Mom Dad  
RE- Yes sweetie?  
E- We want to tell you something  
CH- Okay go on  
B- Well I'm...  
RE- Your? Let me guess you're pregnant *RENEE GRITTED HER TEETH. AND CHARLIE'S LOOKING MAD AT US LIKE HE WOULD KILL EDWARD*  
B- H-h-o-w did you know  
RE- Of course Dr. Cullen told us.  
B- I-I-m so sorry mom dad  
RE- You're sorry?  
CH- I can't believe you Bella, I can't believe you would be so irresponsible  
B- I know and I'm so sorry mom  
RE- What could we do it's there already  
E- We promise we will be a responsible parents  
B- Just don't ask me to abort our baby  
*I LOOKED DOWN AND HAD TEARS IN MY EYES. I WILL NEVER ALLOW THEM TO KILL OUR CHILD.*  
RE- Okay fine  
CH- I'm too young to have a grandchild*LAUGHS*  
E- Sweetie don't cry  
RE- Bella honey stop crying  
B- I'm so sorry mom and dad  
CH- Honey we're not mad anymore. We can't stay mad at you  
B- Really?  
RE- Of course

*************


	40. Chapter 40: A Walk To Remember

CH.40

BELLA'S P.O.V

EDWARD AND I IS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR MY CHECK-UP

CA- Well the baby is healthy, a very healthy one I must say  
B- Really?  
CA-Yeah just eat healthy food, take vitamins and always drink milk okay?  
B- Of course  
CA- Well I'll see you next month okay?  
B- Sure  
CA- Okay bye  
E- Thanks Dad.

WE WALKED OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL, EDWARD HELPING ME.  
E- So where do you want to go?  
B- Umm to the beach?  
E- Okay

EDWARD DROVE US TO THE BEACH AND WE WERE WALKING ALONG THE SHORE. AFTER A FEW MOMENTS. IT IS SUNSET ALREADY SO WE BOTH SAT ON THE SHORE, WHILE HE HUGGED ME.

E- Bella?  
B- Yes?  
E- I love you  
B- I love you too  
E- Please remember that  
B- Of course, wait is there something wrong?  
E- No  
B- Are you sure?  
E- Positive  
B- okay. You'll be a daddy soon  
E- I know and you'll be a mommy too  
B- Yeah *I SIGHED AND CLOSED MY EYES*  
E- Are you tired?  
B- Nope  
E- Do you want to go home?  
B- Later  
E- okay

*I CLOSED MY EYES AND TRYING TO RELAX A BIT THEN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION I DRIFTED OFF TO SLEEP*

EDWARDS P.O.V  
E- Bella?  
B- *NO ANSWER*  
E- Bella sweetheart?  
B- *STILL NO ANSWER*

*I LOOKED AT HER AND SAW HER ALREADY SLEEPING PEACEFULLY IN MY ARMS. I SLOWLY PICKED HER UP AND DROVED HER HOME. I PUT HER TO BED AND KISSED HER FOREHEAD*

E- I wish I could stay with you *I WHISPERED AND WALKED AWAY*

AFTER 2 WEEKS  
AT THE CULLENS HOUSE.  
ITS TIME FOR EDWARD TO LEAVE BELLA (NO)  
E- Bella, sweetheart  
B- Yes *SMILES AND SHE HUGGED ME *  
E- I need to tell you something  
B- Sure what is it?  
E- But first promise me you'll not be mad at me  
B- Okay?  
E- Bella, *I SIGHED* I need to leave  
B- *I PULLED AWAY AND STARE AT HER WAITING FOR HER TO CRY AND SHOUT AND BE MAD AT ME.


	41. Chapter 41: Good Bye I Love You

CH 41

EDWARDS P.O.V

B- What?  
E- Bella I need to leave it's for your own good  
B- Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I mess up?*SHE STARTED TO CRY*  
E- No sweetie it's just I need to leave  
B- Why? You don't love me anymore? You hate me?  
E-Of course not Bella I love you really It just I really need to leave  
B- I'll come with you please don't leave  
E- You can't Bella. I'm sorry Bella*I WALKED TOWARDS MY CAR*  
B- No! *SHE SAID CRYING ALREADY REALLY HARD AND WHILE RUNNING TO ME BUT CARLISLE STOPPED HER AND PULLED HER WIAST*  
E- I promise I'll be back after a year  
B- No Edward you can't! *SHE CRIED TRYING TO GET AWY FROM CARLISLE BUT CARLISLE LOCKED HER FROM HIS ARMS.*  
E- Bella, I love you but I really need to leave  
B- No! *SHE SAID TRYING TO REACH MY HAND*  
*I WALKED TOWRDS HER AND PUT MY HANDS BETWEEN HER HEAD. I KISSED HER FOREHEAD AND WIPED HER TEARS AWAY*  
E- Bella honey, listen to me  
B- Don't leave me please  
E- Bella, I promise I'll be back please don't cry.  
B-But.  
E- Shh. Please take care of our baby okay? I promise I'll be back after a year. Don't do anything stupid. I'll try to call you when I can but I can't promise to talk to you every day.  
B- Edward, no *SHE WHISPERED*  
E- I'm so sorry, but it's the only way for you to be safe.  
B- Edward *SHE HUGGED ME TIGHTLY AND CRIED. I LEANED IN AND KISS HER. SHE KISSED ME BACK. I PULLED AWAY*  
E- Don't cry okay? *I KISSED HER EYES AND LIPS AGAIN*  
B- No, Edward please! *SHE BEGGED.*  
E- Bella remember I love you and I love our baby too okay? Bye I love you don't forget that. *I KISSED ONE LAST TIME HER FOREHEADAND THEN HER LIPS AND HUGGED HER TIGHTLY. I PULLED AWAY I PUT HER IN CARLISLE ARMS*  
B- Edward *SHE CRIED*  
E- *I LOOKED AT HER AGAIN ONE LAST TIME AND WENT INSIDE TO MY CAR. AND DROVE AWAY NOT LOOKING AT HER*

BELLAS P.O.V  
E- Don't cry okay? *HE KISSED MY EYES AND LIPS AGAIN*  
B- No, Edward please! *I CANT LEVE ME. I DONT KNOW WHAT WILL I DO IF HE LEAVE ME*  
E- Bella remember I love you and I love our baby too okay? Bye I love you don't forget that.  
B- Edward *I CRIED AND THEN HE DROVE SOMEWHERE. I FALL ON THE GROUND AND CRIED. *  
CA- Bella! Be careful  
B- He can't leave me  
CA- Sweetheart get up its dirty there  
B- *I TRIED TO STOOD UP BUT I LOST MY BALANCE I WAS GOING TO FALL BUT LUCKILY CARLISLE HELPED ME. HE HELPED ME INSIDE THERE HOUSE. I SAW ALICE WITH A FROWN ON HER FACE. CARLISLE HELPED ME SIT IN THE COUCH. I CRIED AND I EVENTUALLY FELL ASLEEP*

EDWARDS P.O.V  
I DROVE SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST. I PARKED IT IN ONE COTTAGE THAT CARLISLE AND ESME BUILD. I WILL BE TURNED IN THAT COTTAGE. I WALKED BACK TO THE HOUSE AND HIDE IN A ONE TREE. I SAW BELLA ON THE FLOOR CRYING REALLY HARD I WANT TO GO TO HER AND HUG HER. CARLISLE HELPED BELLA UP AND THEY WENT INSIDE THE HOUSE.


	42. Chapter 42: Letters to Juleit

CH.43

*MOM HELPED MY DOWN THE STAIRS I SAT IN MY CHAIR AND I SAW CHARLIE EATING HIS BREAKFAST. I STARE AT HIS FACE AND HE SEEMED SAD*  
B- Morning Dad, morning Mom *I WHISPERED AGAIN*  
CH- Sweetie how are you? Are you alright?  
B-I'm fine, how did you know what happened? *I ASKED NOT REALLY INTERESTED*  
RE- Carlisle explained everything  
B- Oh *I ATE MY BREAKFAST AND WHEN I WAS DONE I WENT INFRONT OF THE T.V AND WATCHED SOME NEWS*

AFTER 43 DAYS.

I WAS IN MY ROOM AND ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP WHEN MY CELL PHONE RINGS I PICKED IT UP AND IT IS EDWARD. I ANSWERED IT IMMEDIATELY.

B- Edward!  
E- Bella love  
B- You called *I SMILED TRYING TO CONTROL MY TEARS*  
E- How are you? Are you eating?  
B- I'm fine still healthy, how are you? Are you okay?  
E- I'm fine  
B- Good, when will you come back?  
E- Bella  
B- I miss you so much. I want to see you  
E- I miss you too so much, I wish I could see you  
B- Then come home  
E- I'm sorry I can't  
B- Why?  
E- It's hard to explain  
B- I-I  
E- Bella listen, this will be my first and probably my last call I don't know but I'll write you a letter, just give it to Carlisle okay?  
B- Can't I just send it to you?  
E- Bella you can't know where I am it's too dangerous please understand that  
B- Okay  
E- I promise you that I'll write everyday  
B- Promise?  
E- Of course send me something about our baby okay?  
B- Of course  
E- I'm sorry I can't be there with you now  
B- Its okay  
E- I wish I be there during you're pregnancy days and when you give birth  
B- I wish you were here you too. You don't know how much I miss you right now  
E- I miss you more. Well I need to go  
B- Edward no!  
E- Bella, I love you  
B- I love you too  
E- You are my life, please remember that  
B- I love you.  
E- I love you more; you're the only girl that touched my heart. Bye Bella, I'll write you soon.  
B- Edward  
E-I love you

*AND THEN HE HUNG UP. I PUT MY PHONE DOWN. I LAYED IN MY BED*


	43. Chapter 43: White Horse

CH.44

BPOV

5 MONTHS LATER

STILL NO CALL, NO LETTER. WHERE IS EDWARD I MISS HIM SO MUCH. I WENT OVER TO MY DESK, WITCH HAD SO MANY THINGS THAT MY MOM HAD GOTTEN FOR MY BABY. IT WASN'T EDWARD AND I BABY OR OUR BABY, JUST MINE BECAUSE HE LEFT ME, WITH ONLY ONE CALL AND NOTHING ELSE. SO II SAT DOWN AND BEGAN TO WRIGHT DOWN MY REASONS FOR LETTING GO…

_To Edward A. Cullen, _

_Why haven't you written me a letter? Do you even care about my baby or me? Yes that's right my baby! Because your not here, and I don't want to hear it that you cant be here for me! You can, and you know it! No one here for me! And everyday in like a hole in my chest, that you're gone. It makes it hard to breathe, I don't even remember any of the fun times we had together, prom, the beach, our first date, our first time, the sleepover, and the time we both got sick after prom and my first day back to Forks when I ran into you and others. But that over now you're not coming back and it gets worst everyday. I'm sorry but were done…_

_From Ms. Bella M. Swan_

_I'll love you forever…._

By the time I was done writhing my letter the hole in my hart got bigger. I walked over to the cullen house to give Carlisle. i rang i doorbell

C: Hey Bella, everything okay?

B: No not really, I have a letter for Edward

C: umm okay, ill bring it to him

B: Carlisle, do you think I could bring it to him? Because that's my last letter to him

C: what do you mean?

B: I'm breaking up with him, he's breaking my hart everyday that I don't get a letter! I got one phone call from him, that was it! *by this time I was crying*

C: Bella I bring you now. I'll just go get my keys.

EPOV

My phone just went off.

E: hello?

!: Edward it's Carlisle, Bella wants to come and see you. See says she's breaking up with you.

E: WHAT?

C: She told me that your breaking her hart, I have to go. Be ready to see us and a lot of tears.

E: Bye.

BPOV

B: Ready to go?

C: Yes

I HAD NO CLUE WHERE WE WERE GOING ALL I SAW WAS GREEN, MY FAVORITE COLOR, EDWARDS EYES.

B: Are we here yet?

C: Just about

B: okay

Less then 10 minutes later

C: Were here Bella, go right in *he said pointing to a small wood house*

B: Okay, it wont take long *I said taking me letter*

AS I WALKED TO THE SMALL HOUSE I COULD NOT HELP THINK HOW NICE IT WOULD BE TO LIVE WITH EDWARD. * I RANG THE SMALL DOORBELL*

E: Hello?

B: Yes, it me

E: Bella?

B: Who else?

E: Come in

B: No

E: Why?

B: Because, I'm not dating you anymore!

E: what do you mean?

B: I mean what the fuck Edward Anthony Cullen! Not on e letter! Or even one more call!

E: I know I'm sorry! But don't leave me Bella, you're my live!

B: Bullshit! You would of sent me a god damn letter if I were you fucking life. Were done * I said giving him my letter* 

I RAN BACK TO THE CAR BEFORE I STARTED CRYING

B: Can we leave now! Before I change my mind!

C: yeah

EPOV

I READ THE LETTER OVER AND OVER AGAIN EVEY WORD HURT AS MUCH AS BELLA RUNNING AWAY FROM BE. LIVING MY LIFE FOREVER.

_To Edward A. Cullen, _

_Why haven't you written me a letter? Do you even care about my baby or me? Yes that's right my baby! Because your not here, and I don't want to hear it that you cant be here for me! You can, and you know it! No one here for me! And everyday in like a hole in my chest, that you're gone. It makes it hard to breathe, I don't even remember any of the fun times we had together, prom, the beach, our first date, our first time, the sleepover, and the time we both got sick after prom and my first day back to Forks when I ran into you and others. But that over now you're not coming back and it gets worst everyday. I'm sorry but were done…_

_From Ms. Bella M. Swan_

_I'll love you forever…._

I LETTER HURT ME MORE BECAUE SHE SAID MY FULL NAME NOT EDDY, LOVE OR EVEN JUST EDWARD. SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY LOVE BELLA…MY HART WAS BREAKING AS MUCH AS BELLAS DID.

BPOV

ALL I COULD DO WAS SIT IN MY ROOM AND CRY MY EYES OUT. MY MOM GAVE UP TRYING TO CHEER ME UP, NOTHING HELPED ALL I WANT IS EDWARD TO RUN THOUGH MY ROOM AND TELL ME HE LOVES ME FOREVER. BUT THAT WONT HAPPEN.

**White Horse**

**TAYLOR SWIFT**

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus]_

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

_[Chorus]_

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse

Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now


	44. Chapter 44: Life Goes On

Ch. 44

EPOV

MY TIME AWAY FROM BELLA ALMOST UP. I NEED TO WIN BELL BACK SOME HOW, I NEED TO TELL HER IM A VAMPIRE. THAT IM NEVER GOING TO GET OLDER. WHY DID MY FAMILY HAVE TO VAMPIRES? I NEED TO MAKE BELLA A VAMPIRE. IF SHE LETS ME. WHAT IM I THINKING, BELLA WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITH OUT ME IN HER LIFE. AFTER ALL I BROKE HER HEART. I DON'T FEEL THE BLOOD LUST, EMMETTE SAYS ITS BECAUSE I LOST MY OWN LIFE TWICE, ONE BECOMING A VAMP, THE OTHER HAVING BELLA BREAK UP WITH ME. MY FAMILY SAYS I NO LONGER NEED TO WAIT OUT A YEAR HEAR. BECAUSE MY BLOOD LUST IS NOT BAD, BUT WHERE DO I GO, I CANT GO BACK TO HER. SHE DOSENT NEED ME ANYMORE. I MAY AS WELL GO HOME…

BPOV

I WAS ON MY MORNING WALK THINKING ABOUT HOW NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME BACK TO FORKS WITH MY MOTHER AND FATHER. MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN THE SAME. I WOULDN'T HAVE EDWARD'S BABY INSIDE OF ME. AND WE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN LOVE STILL. BUT LIFE CHANGES FAST AS IT SEEMS. THAT'S WHEN I SAW ALICE.

B- Alice (I yelled to her)

A- oh, hi Bella, what's going on?

B- Any news from Him?

A- he's coming home tomorrow

B- What?

A- Well as it turns out he didn't need to be away for a year

B- Alice is there something your not telling me?

A- Yes, but Edward needs to tell you himself, I cant be the one to tell you.

B- Alice I need you to tell me!

A- Its about all of us, Bella, I cant be the one to tell you.

B- But Alice

A- But nothing, I'm not telling you (She walked away)

HOW IM I TO DEAL, IF EDWARD IS COMING HOME. I WOULD BEG HIM TO TAKE ME BACK, I NEED TO BE STRONGER THEN THAT. HE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY SORRY, AND BEG ME TO TAKE HIM BACK, AFTER ALL HE LEFT ME ALONE…


	45. Chapter 45: Coming Home

Ch. 45 I'm Coming Home

EPOV

Coming Home away felt the same. Whenever you been somewhere different for a while coming home always made the past go away. But This Times was different the past cant go away. When the past lives next to you. The past can never be forgotten. But coming felt right like being able to see again. But life would never be the same with out her. I told her she was my life. She still is and always will be. I how can I get her to take me back. What does one do with forever, alone? And forever is a long time not since I'm a vampire. I have to tell her I'm a vampire. Life not the same with her by my side, with our baby. God why did I have to fall in love with her…

Flashback…

*Suddenly I slowly and let go of the bike and raised my hand up high, and in a blink of an eye we bumped on a tree. Bella fell on the sand and I fell on top of her. She gave me a sad look and I stare at her face. I leaned in slowly. She closed her eyes, what would I do now, I wanted badly to kiss the girl I was in love with. I New it was not right to kiss someone who was not in love with me back, so I didn't. After a few seconds Bella opened her eyes and I try hard to fake that I was trying to hold back my laughter but I fails and burst out laughing. GRR she looks so hot. She gives my a dirty look*

E-Look at what your clumsiness did to us*I stood up*

B-It's not my fault*I extended my hands again and he pulled me up*

E-This is all yours Bella

B-It's not *She frowned*

E-Fine hop on

B-I'm not goanna hop in there, I don't want to fall down again*she crossed her hands on her chest*

E-Then we will have to walk to the restaurant

B-Its fine with me

E-Okay let's go. * I started walking*

B-Okay*she jumped on my back again*

End of flashback

How I miss my childhood, every thing was easy then. That was the day I new I was in love with Bella swan. The Girl Next Door…

Before I new it, I was home


	46. Chapter 46: Smiles, Smiles and Sad Faces

Ch. 46 Smiles, Smiles, and Sad faces Do you like this formatting better? Leave a comment and tell me.

EPOV

Alice had told me how Bella was, how she had wanted to know why I left. And I want to so badly tell her why I left. But if I can't be with her, why tell her. I wish that I never became a vampire. If it hadn't been for that unforgettable night I would still be a love sick human boy...

BPOV

What did Alice mean, she can't tell me. What could be so bad, that she can't tell me? Maybe she right Edward is the one who needs to tell me, but I cant stand it to look at him. I melt in the sidewalk if I look at him in his green eyes. Wait, his eyes were green when I saw him, right? No they were a gold color, not green. Edward wouldn't get contact's; he knows I love his eyes. Something is up with him. (I heard a car door close, and look out side at him; he doesn't look the same, somehow. He looks older, like he's aged in day's after I saw him. But he's not walking to his house; he's walking to mine)...

EPOV

Edward walked slowly to the house of the Swan's, his ex-girlfriend Bella's house. He only hoped that she would forgive him for leaving her, to become a vampire. After all he had to become one, or he would have died. Well maybe not have died. But his whole family was vampires. He needed to be like them.

When he got to the door, he pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later Mrs. Swan opened the door, "Edward is that you?" she said to him. Sure he changed a little, but was it that bad? "Sure is Mrs. Swan, is Bella here?" I asked her. She gave him a look, like Edward Bella's mad at you; I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her. "She's right up in her room, like always Edward, go on up." He walked slowly up to Bella's room, like he done so many other times. Her door was open, he said, "Bella?" Bella answered him back with, "Edward? What are you doing here? I told you that you broke my heart, you cant just come around here, anytime you want!" he didn't know want to say, so he just walk in her room, she was crying. So all he did was hug her. Because he knew what her pain was about.

"Nothing changed, you know Bella. We could be so happy, we were perfect together, I came over to tell you, why I left" he couldn't finished because Bella started to tell him, "you think you can just walk back in to my life, like I want you too. You have a lot of explaining to do" he took a deep breath, "Bella I had to leave to become a Vampire."


	47. Chapter 47: So Your a Monster Now?

Ch. 47 So You're a Monster Now?

BPOV

Bella look at Edward, wide eyed, he just said what! He was a vampire now. She couldn't be with him now, he was a monster. He killed people, he could kill her. She opened her mouth, "Edward you're a Monster. I can't be with someone who could, just kill me. How could you, become a monster?" she asked. Edward looked at her, with loving eyes, and she new truly he was not a monster, but he could kill her. How could they be together if he could live forever? And someday she was going to die. "Edward, how could we even be together? You're going to live forever. I'm going to die someday. Your never going to be older looking then you are right now. I'm going to have gray hair while your still a teen!" she couldn't do that to herself be with someone who was never going to get older.

EPOV

Bella truly didn't want him now. It was because of what he was now a, monster, a soulless monster. "Bella you could become a vampire, as well if you truly wanted to live forever, and of cause be with be." He had said it in a flat voice, he knew his Bella, he knew that when she had her mind set on something, that she wasn't just going to change her mind. He only wished that right now he could read her mind to know what the girl he was in love with was thinking. Bella then looked up at him, "Edward I don't think that best idea, what would I tell my family?" he didn't think of that, Bella loved her family. They couldn't just know Bella was a vampire. Bella shouldn't even know he was a vampire. "Bella" he started, "you would have to leave Forks with us, and leave your family if you became one of us. No could no what you are." She started to cry again, he could tell she didn't want to be a vampire. He pulled her in close to his chest.

BPOV

She started to cry again and Edward had pulled her in close to his chest. He was ice cold. It felt nice on her to hot skin. "Edward your cold. Why did you have to leave me, why, why did you need to be come a vampire. I needed you hear with me. I needed you so badly it hurt." She looked up at him and saw he was looking at her, "Bella I had to leave to become a vampire, my whole family are vampires. I would taken you with me if Alice had seen you where safe with me. But you wouldn't have been safe where I was." She didn't know what to say. "Edward nothings the same now you're a vampire, I'm a human. You can't even kiss me without wanted to kill me." She looked up again. "Want to bet?" he said. "No I do not want to bet my life, because the human in you died when you became a vampire." Then he was kissing Bella. His lips felt like glass, and were cold as ice. She didn't know what to do other then kiss him back. It wasn't long before she forgave him after that.


	48. Chapter 48: Bella's Song

Ch.48

Bella's Song

BPOV Then Edward was kissing her. His lips felt like glass, and were cold as ice. She didn't know what to do other then kiss him back. It wasn't long before she forgave him after that. She didn't know in till now how much she truly loved him. She remembered every thing that happen between them in the passed years. When they were kids they go done to the beach to make sand castles. She missed every thing about him. His smile, his face, his jokes and how he new every thing about her. She wished her family had never moved away for forks when she was a little girl she missed five years of his life. I remembered the day my mom and dad told me we were leaving, leaving forks.

*FLASHBACK* B-*I sighed. I can't believe we're moving. I can't believe my parents could do this to Me.*

E-Bella? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?

B-Edward, promise me that you will not be mad at me

E- I don't know

B-Promise me

E-Okay I promise

B*I sighed once more. Here it goes* Edward we're moving to Arizona this Saturday

E-Nice joke Bella. Now what's really bothering you.

B- I'm not kidding, its true we're moving

E- I don't know what to say

B-Edward please

E-I'm not mad, I think we should go *he runs to the parking lot not waiting for me. He's really mad at me. I frowned*

B-*we didn't talk in the car*

E-Take care Bella*he finally said, not looking at me. He looks like crying*

B-You too Edward*I frowned. I tried to stop the tears coming from my eyes. I hope he understand that I don't want to leave him. That, moving thing is my parent's idea not-mine. I ran out of their car to my room. I took my body to my bed and cried. Edward will never talk to me again. * *I cried all night until I fell asleep* *END OF FLASHBACK*

Her life was so different when she moved away from Forks. She was the new girl. The girl everyone wanted to know. But why she was just plain old Bella. She remembered when her dad and Edwards dad used to joke about the two of them; they never believe we really fall in love.


	49. Chapter 49: Forever Yours

Ch 49 Yours Forever I'm Yours- Jason Mraz (Song)

BPOV

They never really believed we really had fallen it love, all she knew was that she was having his baby. It was really happening she someday would be Mrs. Cullen, if he ever asked her, but if he was going to why hadn't he done it already then. She look up at him then in to his new gold eyes. He had longer lashes now. His skin was harder now and icy. She would miss his warm skin and how he shivered when she ran her hand down his back. She loved him more in that very moment than she had in her whole life. She knew they would be together forever. They were infinite.

EPOV

It felt like years since he had kissed her like this, she had just looked up at her with her big brown doe eyes, he was sure if his heart still beat. It would be beating so fast he would have a heart attack. He loved her so much. But why couldn't he just ask her to marry him. After all she was having his baby. He hoped it was a boy. Then he leaned down to kiss her again, his glass lips touching her soft pink ones. He loved kissing her. She pulled away first. "I love you", she said looking up at him. He said, "I can't live without you ever again, I need you always, being without you nearly killed me." She smiled wide a him and he kissed her again. He was about to pick her up and make love to her again when he remembered where he was and that he could hurt her now that he was a vampire. So instead he just held her. God he loved her more then life itself. He looked at her again he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "Do you remember when we were kids?" he asked her. She looked at him, "yeah, what about when we were kids?" in that very moment he thought back to every minute he spent with her. "When I almost kissed you. I wish I had," he told her. Her eyes had a little gleam of happiness in them, "I wish you had Edward Cullen."


	50. Chapter 50: Epilogue

Ch 50 Epilogue

BPOV

It has been a few months since Edward came back, I had my baby. It ended up being a boy, we named it Edward Jr. He is a healthy human boy.

Edward had asked me to marry him the same day, I was so happy, I said yes. Alice had been planning a wedding for Edward and I now that the baby is here. Edward is turning me into a vampire after the wedding. So we can be the same, one a whole. He is my soul mate and I am his. Our parents knew it from when we were kids, we just didn't know it yet.

Edward, our baby and I settled into our own still forever.

The End

I know it short but that how I wanted to end this story

-katherine cullen


End file.
